Pride, Love and Hope English version
by LovinFaber
Summary: An alternative ending of Hellboy II: the Golden Army. Nuada is saved by a unknown girl in the Army Chamber.
1. Chapter 1

Good night, ladies and gentlemen!

I am pleased to present my first, very first fanfiction!

As you can well understand, is inspired by the film "Hellboy II: The Golden Army."

It took me quite a lot 'of time to devote to this story, both because of the plot, I tried to make accurate and consistent, both to ease my Selene from those traits that make her a bit' "Mary Sue", and giving greater attention to emotions and feelings of other characters in the story.

Maybe you will find the story (or worse, the characters and their names) some "trivial", but I wasn't able to create better: there are very welcome suggestions and constructive criticism.

I also ask apologize for any grammatical errors, I hope aren't too serious (my english sucks).

But now I let my story to speak: good read!

Chapter I

Prince Nuada, before exhaling his last breath, turned to Hellboy those that he believed were his last words: "We die, and the world will be poorer for it."

His heart, dripping with blood because of the fatal wound that his sister Nuala had done to herself and him sticking a knife into his chest, was taken over by: his beats, in fact, were getting weaker, more irregular.

Just when the resignation and the pain had destroyed all hope for himself and his people, Nuada heard footsteps in the vast hall of the Golden Army

A young girl made his way between metal creatures, which promptly ran up to him.

For a moment he was intrigued by that new presence.

But the pain grew to the wound, bringing his gaze on his chest ripped open: he had lost more blood. He narrowed his eyes, now resigned, now afraid of death that was now imminent. But the mysterious girl put her hand on his wound. From her fingers left a small beam of light that illuminated his deep wound. Was at that moment that Nuada felt a slow but continuous relief. At increasing of the the brightness of that small light, increased a state of physical wellbeing, which culminated in a complete disappearance of pain. In a state of complete amazement, he saw the girl disappear from the giant golden soldiers. She had fled. Nuada, now surprised to feel so good, pressed his hands against the wound, which now no longer there. His flesh was intact, as if it had not suffered even a scratch. It was at that precise moment that he realized that the woman healed him. Although he was a magical creature, rarely he had seen such power. He began to wonder who was the girl which saved him. For a moment he turned his gaze to Nuala, his sister, who until a few moments before, was lying on the ground, even in her death. Surprisingly, she was fine, too. Abe, who was next, gasped when he saw her get up on her feet. The bond that existed between Nuala and her brother had done it that her wound heal. The twins looked at each other for a long moment, still stunned by what had just happened. No one uttered a word for a very long minute, during which all eyes were focused on Nuala and Nuada.

"Shit!" was the cry of Red, that broken the silence, bringing others to the present. Everyone turned toward him, noting with deep dismay, it was no longer in his hands the crown of Beethmora.

"Red! Where is the crown?" Cried Liz, in the throes of concern.

"What the hell do I know? I had it in my hands a moment ago!"

"But there isn't longer!"

All eyes are headed for Nuada, the one closest to Red. For a moment all thought he could taken it, but when they saw that he had nothing in his hands, took up the questions.

"Oh my God, Red! How did you lose it?" Liz shooting.

"I just do not know ... I ... I had it in for me I had it in hand when it arrived ... oh crap!"

"Yeah, the lady who first fled stolen it." Intervened Abe worried, as he and Princess Nuala reached the others .

"We must look now!" Dr. Krauss said, with his unmistakable German accent.

"Well said! She Cannot be going very far!" Resumed Red. "But why she may have taken it with her?"

"Let's to understand ..." said Liz.

The only two to remain silent were Nuala and Nuada, who went back to look at each other with a gaze clearly worried. Perhaps they were not far from knowing something about the account of the unknown girl. When she, in fact, had done the miraculous healing, Nuada had implemented some information about her. Her name was Selene, and was half-human. She was fleeing because she was so scared ... but from what? All that Prince Nuada had of her was a jumble of confused and disturbing thoughts.

Also Nuala learned through his brother, all these things, and she felt scared.

"You know something about her, blond?" Red asked the prince. He was very suspicious about him, since he had just tried to stab him in the back.

With much reluctance, Nuada told the group what he had just learned about Selene. Even though he hadn't renounced his intentions, he realized that at that time could not afford to fight again against the BPRD. In fact, they all need a temporary collaboration to find the crown.

"What can she do with that crown?" asked Liz.

"I doubt that she intends to use it ... is not what I understood from her ... she couldn' t even do that, since that she is not of royal blood, I guess." Nuada said.

Suddenly, the golden soldiers began to turn off one by one, probably the crown was divided again, or. ... Destroyed! Nuada trembled at the thought of never being able to awaken his deadly army. He was so close to the liberation of his people from the yoke of humans, that the only thought of returning to exile destroyed him, he could not stand to see the greed of man still reap more victims among his people, among the forests, in his land ... The death of his father, which occurred at his hands, could not and should not have been in vain. He absolutely had to regain the crown.

"We must go! Now!" said Red.

They went immediately to looking for Selene, going towards the exit. The County of Antrim was composed by a large expanse of grass, the forest closest was several miles, so it would be difficult for the girl to hide.

Once outside, they saw nothing but Tom Manning, who journey towards the group with the air of someone that gonna made a secular lecture.

"Ah, there you are! You're in trouble, young man!" Began Tom.

"Shut up, Manning." Red blurted "We have pretty tough nuts to crack here!"

"H-How ... .. how dare you ...what you mean, with ... t-tough nuts to crack?"

"I mean that we were one step away from preventing the gentleman here present to exterminate the human race, when a girl has cheated the royal crown!" Saying it Red pointed to Nuada.

At the sight of the prince, Manning turned white and lost all his desire to preach, he merely whispered, as if to mention a greeting: "Highness ..."

" Have you seen her, Dr. Manning?" Asked Johann.

"No, we did not see anything."

"But on, how is it possible? There seems to be in the Sahara desert!" asked Liz to him.

"I think she has found some way to hide or to leave without being seen ..." Abe sketched.

"Well, we have methods of magical creatures, potions and spells to open gates that allow us to find a place to another in a short time ... but a human could not use them ... unless ... " said Nuala.

"I doubt she's a human ..." resumed Nuada. "But I could not read a lot from her ... I do not know what she' s ..."

"Make an effort, kid! It is our butts. Juice your elven brains, come on ..." Red encouraged him.

"I remember you, demon, that I'm not going to let you destroy the crown! I will not give up my plans to rid the world from humans! Consider this moment a truce! A truce, which I hope will end very soon." Nuada replied with a threatening do.

"Yes, of course, but now come on ..." replied Red. He was so accustomed to the threats that them now didn't prevent him more effective.

"You're right, Agent Hellboy!" Manning broke and stands between the Red Prince, hoping to appease the nascent debate between the two. Then he turned to other agents who were with him, "Hey guys! Gather the latest information on Beethmora! Sent here others that sieve the city every meter! The leaders in Washington need a detailed report on what happened this morning. As to you people... "he said, addressing the group:" You have done enough, you'd better get back to the central ... " An hour later, everyone left, returning to the BPRD.

While they were on the plane, Liz was struck by a sudden headache. Aware of this, Red put gently his left hand on her forehead, and put the other on her belly.

"I promise that when everything will be over, we'll go away from everything and everyone. We will go in the open countryside, with lots of space. It will be great for the child."

"Children ..." she corrected him in a whisper, indicating that they were two twins.

Red remained speechless for a moment, undecided whether to rejoice or despair. He opted for the first former.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Nuada could not find peace. He returned to hole up in his home, in the subway tunnels of Manhattan. He would not cooperate with those fools who wasted their lives to save stupid human lives. Sooner or later, humans would have been hurled at them, they would be despised, persecuted, killed.

He granted, however reluctantly, that his sister Nuala went to visit Abe. Not that he liked the idea of knowing that the princess loved that kind of fish, but at that moment he might have valuable information through the bond that held them together. He sent a couple of Bogart * with her, so them controled his sister and marked important details about what happened to the BPRD.

For a moment he thought about the girl who saved him. What it would do once he found her? The sense of duty he felt towards his people would have ordered to kill her for stealing the crown, the maximum grant would give her a quick and painless death for saving him. On the other hand, he thought that she could be a good resource for magical creatures, given her gift to heal instantly serious injury.

He started again his training with a spear. His bare chest was made shiny by sweat and moisture of the place. In recent days he had stepped up its practice, given his recent defeat against Hellboy.

In the midst of his training, he heard voices coming from underground tunnels. Also he heard footsteps. Someone crossed the tracks and was about to reach the cave where he lived for years. He stepped back, climbing the stairs leading to the troll market. It was a pretty dark place, no one could see him, unless they had their own adventure there.

He heard a female voice panting and sobbing, after a while he saw a figure familiar to him running up the track and enter into his cave. She paused for a moment looking around for a way out. She was crying, looked terrified. Soon after, three thugs reached her , one of them grabbed her by the hairs. She struggled with all his strength, she finally managed to extricate herself from the grip of the man, and pulled out a knife with which she tried to defend herself.

"Hey, the bitch has character!" Said the biggest of the three, when he managed to snatched her "weapon".

Prince Nuada was still watching what was happening and decided to intervene only when necessary.

The man who managed to disarm the woman went speedy behind her, grasping her hair, and with his free hand holding the knife against her throat.

"Now, you'll do amuse me and my friends, and if you move again, I'll kill you!" Forget the hair to slide his filthy hands on her breast, while his friends watched them complacent.

At that moment she raised her face, under the pressure of the blade, and saw Nuada: immediately he recognized that face, those eyes, which were now soaked with tears. Selene. She was terrified. He had already decided to intervene, but he hoped that she was free from the power of those three pigs to kill them without risk of hitting her, too.

"Hey, what kind of place is this?" one of them said, looking around for a while.

"Forget this fucking place and think to make a round with her!" went on to say the man that held captive Selene. At that moment he yanked her, bumping her on one of the pillars of that strange cave. The girl struck her head and slumped to the ground, unconscious.

* Note: in the film "Hellboy II: The Golden Army," The Bogart are those strange creatures with two heads and three hands. Make their appearance in the market for Troll, are those that have informed Nuada of the death of Wink.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

At the BPRD was an air of uneasiness. There was a whole swarm of agents stressed intent to organize research on research for a crown that could change the fate of humanity.

The number of "paranormal policemen" sent to seek and search there were almost no more.

Manning collected various information on behalf of the mysterious girl who had stolen the crown agent Hellboy, and, armed with a dossier, was looking for the Dr. Krauss in all the department; the ghost was happy to avoid the presence of Thomas. The memory of his beloved wife, as well as the life lesson that Liz unwittingly gave him a few days before, had awakened feelings of Johann almost forgotten. The rigidity of the department made it appear that many of the staff as people with no brain, only intent to follow manuals and keep stupid hierarchical roles.

Laughed to himself thinking that, until the day before, was the same as them, if not worse.

The melancholy flow of his thoughts was interrupted by Manning: "Dr. Krauss, sir!"

"Tell me, Dr. Manning ..."

"The girl, my men have gathered information about her."

"Very well, what have you discovered?".

"Well, from the descriptions and unusual gift that she have, we recovered to a certain Selene Wood. 21 years, High 1.72 m, brown eyes, brown hair, slim build. ... She is present in our records due for the healing of an our agent , mortally wounded by a goblin on a mission ... It was eight years ago. We tried to make contact with her, but disappeared from circulation. "

"You have also questioned the agent?"

"Not yet, sir. He is Ian Lacey, who retired four years ago. We're calling him for more."

"Very well," said Johann, sincerely impressed by the timeliness of Manning.

"The interesting thing is that she results died five years ago with her mother, Barbara! It happened during a raid took place in their apartment in the Bronx, probably because of an attempted theft, what is the local police department. "

"How can such a thing? Maybe you've got the wrong person."

"I doubt it, sir. The bodies were never found, But…" continued showing of the photos, "the abundant traces of blood scattered throughout the house left little doubt. In fact, the case was dismissed after a few years."

"They probably had unfinished business with someone." Johann understood.

"It 's likely, since Mrs. Barbara Wood was a respected doctor. She gave big contributions in science, and had no reason to live in a one-room flat, for more in a neighbourhood so infamous."

"This situation is certainly not clear. Did you send men there?"

"Yes, sir. Within a few hours we will have the first reports. "


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Selene was already exhausted by the race that she had to escape from her captors. She understood that they wanted to abuse of her since they begun to follow her a few minutes earlier, at the east end of the Brooklyn Bridge, an area normally frequented by homeless people and creatures she knew quite well. At nightfall, the subway was almost completely isolated, could not ask anyone for help. The few people who seen her, in fact, not the least aid lent by merely looking at her, or worse, turning their face. Once arrived at the station, hesitating for a moment, she had committed the folly of crossing the tracks, running with the heart in throat in fear for several hundred meters, hoping that the three offenders desisted from hurt her. But it was useless, they followed her inside the cave. She had tried in vain to defend herself, but they had tied up. After being slammed against the pillar, her sight was blurred. She realized she was losing her senses, her body was giving in to terror and the intensity of the blow that weakened. She collapsed to the ground, the last things she could remember were shouts and noises of swords. For a moment she opened her eyes, unable to distinguish that her assailants fell to the ground like bowling pins. She closed her eyes, did not hear anything except the slow steps. She tried to open them again, and saw only a pair of amber eyes that stared. No longer able to keep them open, she closed them again. Then silence.

Half an hour later, the girl managed to wake up. She was completely stunned, in a state of drowsiness. She opened her eyes, not having the faintest idea where she was. She remembered almost immediately what had happened before, and was assailed by deep anxiety. Perhaps the men were able to abuse her! She trembled at the thought. Her head was still a little sore. She rose it for a moment, and noticed that she was lying on the cushions. On her body there were no signs of violence, and that gave her an infinite relief. She looked below her, and she realized that being in a bed made of ... corn. She found that rather unusual place. She gave a look around the other things: she was in a tunnel that led to the cave in which she attempted to flee. Pushed aside the curtain separating the tunnel from the cave and walked out, taking care not to fall to the ground, seeing that little "bed" was raised over the huge open space of the gallery. To her left she noticed that there were three steps. Once down, she noticed several objects scattered on the wall. Next to the tunnel in fact, there is a small arch that served as a fireplace, there were also some strange plants preserved in sealed bottles and jars. She also noticed the gear to work and shape metal. There was no doubt that the cave was inhabited. But by whom? She shifted her gaze to the right, enjoying a beautiful high-relief sculpture depicting two figures, facing each other, whose eyes were turned towards a huge tree that stood between them. Immediately she recognized the sacred representation.

"Aiglim!" She spoke aloud.

"I see you know our Father Tree!" Echoed a voice behind her.

Selene turned sharply. A pale figure emerged from the darkness, from somatic traits she understood immediately that this was an elf: the signs on his face, amber eyes, that sort of circle at the time and the scars that crossed his nose was unmistakable. She hesitated a moment, then bent down, "Yes, your highness."

Nuada was surprised by the reaction of the girl: centuries had passed since the last time a human being recognized him.

He approached her with extreme suspicion, "Who are you? How do you know who I am?"

"My name is Selene. I come from here, and…I have recognized you by the royal seal, sire." Selene said, directing her gaze towards the warrior symbol Nuada what he wore the waist, then immediately lowered her eyes, remaining bowed.

"I know your name. Now get up." He ordered.

Selene rose, keeping her head bowed, however. Nuada turned around her, studying her. Then he added: " I have to understand that you studied our culture!"

"Yes, your highness. I was educated enough about your people."

"Who taught you?"

"Her name was Barbara Wood. She was my mother," said Selene.

"The name seems human."

"She was, in fact."

"And you? What are you?"

"I wish I knew myself, my lord. For some time I try to find out ..."

Nuada gave her a wry smile: "Try to find out by getting in trouble?".

Selene was limited to blush. The provocation of that elf reminded her the danger in which she was before. She turned her gaze to the floor where she had been lying just a few hours earlier, under the blows of his would-be rapists. There was no trace of them. She wondered where they went.

Reading the curiosity in her eyes, Nuada said, "They are dead. There is no danger that they return here to hurt you. I asked a couple of trolls to get rid of bodies."

Selene was not the sort who loved the violence, but at that moment she was in no mood to moralize to the point of not being able to be grateful to those who had saved her.

"Thanks for saving me highness ...".

"Where is the royal crown of Beethmora?" The prince asked her after a moment of silence.

"Here its two pieces," she said, handing him.

"Give me the third!"

" It's in a safe place. I have returned the two pieces that are yours, as your father had established, King Balor, during the truce. "

A flash of anger was kindled in the eyes of the prince. He grabbed his spear pointed straight at the throat of Selene.

"The truce is over, human. Tell me where the piece, and perhaps you will be spared. The spell you used on me will not save you from death if you continue to provoke me!"

"Please, sir ..." she whispered in a fit of terror, while she tried to remove the knife from her with her hands. She felt suffocated by the cold metal pressing against her throat, to the point of it releasing a trickle of blood.

"Tell me why I should not kill you and your kind!" Cried Nuada. His gaze was fixed while the increasingly grim.

Selene, most oppressed from his gaze than from his weapon, whispered:

"There is ... ... a Cure."

"A cure?"

"Yes, for humans ..." She continued, while Nuada was beginning to ease the pressure of his spear.

"I do not follow you, woman. Explain. What should it care?" Told the prince again, while he lowered the weapon at all.

"The void that carry in their hearts. Highness, is known among the magical creatures that humans have forgotten the covenant, to destroy forests and force the children of the earth to hide. ... Well I have to give up this wrong! There are human who have not given up you, who kept alive the memory in all this time, and that over the centuries have fought to protect you, and prevent the end of your species, even at the cost of their lives ... like ... like Dr. Wood ... "

"Your mother?"

" Yes... She was one of many researchers and scholars of the occult, who have tried for centuries to find a way to redeem man, to save him from his greed. For a long time have tried with little successes.

But one day, Dr. Wood, combining her scientific knowledge with some practical magic, managed to discover a serum that can reverse human greed, until it vanished altogether. "

"If it is true what you say, Why the doctor never informed the people on this magical discovery ?" Nuada asked.

"Because she hadn' t time ..." the eyes of Selene were growing melancholy.

Then she continued: "Many human beings, keeping alive the memory of what happened at the dawn of time have tried to find solution, like my mother... ... Others have exploited the knowledge of you to give up the chase and destroy your kind. In recent years they have captured many magical creatures ... "

She remained silent for a moment, then began again: "... If someone become their prisoner, at best, die. ... In the worst instead become a lab rat ..."

When she said it, she covered her right wrist with her left hand. Nuada grabbed her arm, slightly moving her hand, and discovered an inscription branded: PROPERTY OF HDC.

"HDC ...?" asked..

"Human Defense Corporation. It's a secret organization, whose members are behind the highest levels of human, political and social systems ... plotting for years against the magical creatures, atrocious conduct experiments on them ... They want to preserve the human race and eliminate the others, that they argue, are inferior. When my mother discovered the cure, the HDC did not stop for one day to chase her. She knew that if she would ask for help to the magic people, she would certainly have led them straight to you ... so we lived as outcasts, turning from one place to another, under false names. "

"But you ... what are you?" He asked Nuada.

"... I have a sort of freak of nature. I'm half elf, half human. My mother was able to combine the human genetic code with that elf. It 's so that I was born. She brought me up, I was protected from those who have considered my existence dangerous. She defended me to the point of losing her own life ... ".

"How did they find you?" Told the prince again, turning his gaze still on the right wrist.

"I do not know ... I only know that five years ago they killed my mother and I was captured ... I managed to escape two years ago. Since then I flee the world, protecting the care, that I have with me always." Saying this, she drew from her torn shoulder purse a vial with a strange orange liquid.

"Why did you steal the crown?"

"I was afraid that the golden army was destroyed by those people who have followed in Ireland. E ... With all due respect, height, I don't support your choice to exterminate mankind. The enemy is different: it is much larger, and subtle, of what you believe. "

Nuada was shaken by the story of the girl. It got an eerie silence between the two. The prince frowned, trying to think about the consequences of a possible collaboration with her.

"Give me your hand, girl!" he ordered.

She shyly raised her right hand. He touched it with her, and read into her. He discovered that she was telling the truth. He also found that there wasn't the insatiable empty that humans had in his heart. Probably she was also immortal, like elves. She had only the appearance of human.

He lowered his hand, and she did the same.

Nuada asked Selene: "You expect, then, that I accept your proposal to disclose this kind of therapy among humans?"

"In all honesty, yes, your highness."

"Granted the albeit remote possibility that I submit to this madness, how do I know that everything will work?" Nuada said.

"Very little, your majesty. But you can at least try an alternative solution to the genocide. Furthermore, if we fail, you always have the golden army ready to protect you." Selene replied.

"Are you telling me you give me the crown if something goes wrong?"

"Exactly, sire."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V.

Nuala and Abe were in the library, reading together a book of poetry, when the princess has a gasp.

"Nuala! What have you got?" Abe asked apprehensively.

"Something ... something new has happened, Abraham!" She replied, in a hint of a smile of disbelief and joy.

A few minutes later, the princess and Abe were heading towards the troll market, accompanied by Red, Liz and Johann.

In few minutes they found Nuada, intent to speak to Selene.

"Well, well ..." began sarcastically the Elven Prince: "Until three days ago my house was secret, now it's more crowded than troll market."

"Tranquil, beauty, we're here for the girl." Hellboy said.

"I think Selene has a lot to tell us," Nuala said softly, smiling.

Although she was a little annoyed to repeat all the staff of the BPRD, Selene smiled and began to tell her story, this time trying to be more concise.

"Shit, girl! You've thrown in a terrible mess," said Red with his unmistakable finesse.

"I would say so," echoed her. Initially she had a little fear of the strange demon, but after a while, he result to her even good.

In fact, she felt a little sympathy for all those strange creatures. As she spoke, she observed them one by one. The only one with the human aspect was that woman with short hair, but she was sure she wasn' t very different from the rest of the company.

"I understand that it considers dangerous for you to come forward, Miss Wood." Johann Krauss said.

"Yes"

"Good. Since the HDC could have hired killes, even among our staff, I think you're right. Guys, no one in the headquarter will know of our visit to the troll market. She will not set foot in the BPRD until we can be certain that it is safe for her.. "

"Well said, Johann! The trip to Ireland, you did just fine! You should go more often!" Red burst with doing joke. It was his way of saying that he appreciated the sudden change of hard dr. Krauss. Liz laughed softly.

"Thank you, Agent Hellboy."

Abe spoke up: "However, I wonder where she could go ... Given the situation nowhere is safe for her."

"True," said Liz. "It would be difficult to give her a secure accommodation, unless ..." He took a short break.

"... Unless she is accepted among us as a member of our people!" Nuala continued, looking at Liz. "You had a wonderful idea! Between us no one would look for her, because they do not know how to reach us."

Prince Nuada snapped at princess, and taking her by the arm, said in a curt tone: "Do you mind exchanging a few words in private, sister?".

Before Nuala could answer, he took her to a nearby tunnel, and scolded her harshly: "Do you know what you're saying, Nuala? Bring here amongst us that kind of hybrid, and allow thousands of magical creatures that threaten their safety for her? "

"Brother, she saved your life! She has saved mine, too. How can we abandon her?"

The prince made an impatient sigh, "I let her live. And that is enough!"

"You are heartless"

"Who is heartless? Me or humans?" He shouted: "Think of that organization. They gave further proof of their disgusting nature." He made a bitter laugh, and after a moment said, "But yes, they have a heart ... maybe this is the problem. An empty, an insatiable heart ..." He went to the wall, and rested there the palms his hands, and bowed his head, as evidenced by a weight, by a resignation.

"The truth is that you refuse to look beyond what stands before you. Think about the mother of Selena! She was human, and yet ... she sacrificed her life to protect us. ... as our father."

Nuala's remark was a stab that undermine the hardened heart of the prince. It was true what she said, the king did nothing to defend himself when Nuada hit him. The prince was consumed by remorse for having killed his beloved father, King Balor, also giving pain to his sister. He did superhuman effort to campaign a tear that was going out of his eyes. He was a warrior, and as such, he could not indulge in weaknesses, in addition to front Nuala. He turned his head, looked at her gently.

"What do you want from me, Nuala?" He said.

"I ask for hope." She said.

"Hope ..." he repeated.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the tunnel, the boys of the BPRD, together with Selene, listened, not wanting, part of the conversation was held between Nuala and Nuada, as the prince, seized with a fit of anger, shouted . They were all embarrassed for the unknown one, who seemed to do little if what did saying the two elves.

"... So uh ... !..." Red began, trying to break the awkward silence: "Do you come from here, Selene?"

"Yes!"

"Dr. Barbara Wood that name is not new ..."

"Maybe because she had knowledge in the BPRD! said Selene. She thought a moment and replied, "She knew a highly respected professor, a luminary of the paranormal research ... I think he was called Bruttenholm!"

"My father!" Red said.

"Really? ... Uh ... he do not look much like you ..."

"Because he was my adoptive father! I have great memories of him. During World War II, the Nazis led by Rasputin they called me to destroy the world. He found me, and rather than kill me, took me with him. I was raised as a son his own. "

"My mother told me this story. She always said that Bruttenholm was an extraordinary man ..."

"Your mother must have been a special person, too." Liz intervened, gently.

"Yeah, She was ...," Selene said, hinting a smile.

At that moment they heard a voice from the back of the gallery almost thundering: "Human!"

Was Prince Nuada, who returned, followed by his sister.

"From this moment you are under my protection. Mind you, I have not given up my intention to awaken the Golden Army. I will give some time to make a decision. Until then, stay here, among us. It's forbidden to you to turn away from our world without my permission! You will be welcomed to the court, you will be allowed access to the Council Chamber. " Then he turned to Nuala: "Sister, drive her to our lodgings, gives orders is being prepared for a room ..." At that point, noting that she was dirty and dressed in clothing worn and torn in places, she said with barely concealed contempt: "... And find something decent on her. "

"It will be a pleasure, brother.." Said the princess joyfully. Then she walked over to Selene, she hugged her and said, "Welcome among us, my dear."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Red, Liz, Abe and Johann had just returned to base. They were going back to their lodgings, when Manning appeared in front of them: "I hope you have an explanation for this output without authorization."

"Of course we have, Dr. Manning" Johann spoke up, stepping forward.

"S ... sir I did not think you was with them ..." Tom said, his voice a bit 'shaky.

Ignoring an apology from the head, Krauss continued, "We paid a visit to Prince Nuada, to check that he wasn't planning something to get back the crown."

"... And do you find out anything?"

"No."

"Ah ... well ... now I gotta go, I'll ask ... ... I was planning on ..."

"Go, Dr. Manning, we don't want hold you!" Johann answered.

"Yes ... sir!" said the agent, who went off in a big hurry.

"Wow! Johann! I like you more! You kept that ass-kisser in the dark!" Red exclaimed excited.

"It is better to be discreet for now! Tell you all when we are certain that the BPRD has hooks with the HDC." Krauss said, flattered.

Two hours later, at the library, Red surprised Abe sitting at the feet of the chimney, intended to read a book of poems, the same he and Nuala were reading that day.

"More heartbreak are hovering in the room ... isn't, Bloom?"

Abe sighed: "I miss her, that's all."

"But let's go! She' s not gone forever! She is dealing with the girl!"

"I do not think it is prudent to talk about what has happened tonight, someone could feel and relate to Manning.."

"You're right.."

After a while, Abe looked up from the book, and asked to Red, "Tell me, how is Liz?"

The huge red demon snorted: "Well ... a little sick every so often, she is a bit cranky, but overall is good ... now she is sleeping."

"And you, how are you, Red?"

"Well ... I'm a bit ... confused!" He replied sitting next to him.

"Confused?" asked Abe.

"Yes ... well, I'm happy! I' ll become a father! But I wonder what kind of father I would be ... I'm nothing like Professor Broom, I would not be at his height.."

"You are very different from him, it's true!" Abe confirmed, "but being different does not mean being worse ... In short, he was proud of you, I do not see why you should not be too ..."

Red chuckled, "I say so ... But you're the one who most resembles him. temperamentally, I mean."

"Sure, sure," said Abe. "But appreciating classical music or meditating Nietzsche all day does not mean knowing how to educate their children better than those who prefer beer and hot dogs. I think you should reassure you.."

There was a moment of silence. Then Red resumed: "What worries me is the outside world. Now I understand that the most important thing is my family, but I do not know if it will be the same for my children. In short, I will teach them to distrust of all people because there are psychopaths around that are ready to kill them or play at small chemical with them! "

"Well ... I can not answer to this question ..." Abrham said, surrendering to a question too difficult, which only time would answer.

They stood in silence for long minutes, then Red looked up on the stereo that was found beside them. Following his gaze, Abe did the same. Then they began to look with an air of complicity.

"Are you thinking about what I think?" Red asked with a wink and handing a beer to Abe.

Five minutes later, in the BPRD echoed a familiar music, and were heard, almost background, two out of tune voices singing: "I can' t smile without you".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Hidden by the darkness of a thick forest, stood a large gray structure, which resembled a maximum security prison, in fact the few windows were barred. It was surrounded by huge fences that had barbed wire on top. Every 10 meters, there were black men in camouflage and armed with machine guns to guard.  
Inside that sinister building, in one of the few offices, a man found himself in front of the man who had hired. The latter was sitting at his desk, he was hooded and had prevented that there were no sources of light from where it was located, so as not to be identified. He called himself simply Edgar, but it was obvious that this was a fictitious name. The bosses of HDC were reluctant to show their true identity.  
" Do you believe you can give me what I ask?" began the mysterious character.  
"As always, sir." Replied the other, sipping a bit of brandy that was offered to him. He was a tall, dark, about forties years old, that John Walden, he was well-known in the underworld and political circles as a skilled professional killer, as well as a spy. He procured information and victims to the highest bidders, in the utmost discretion. His ability was such that no one had ever managed to catch him, even though there was the suspect that he was involved in a couple of murders.  
"You will have to pay more attention this time. She's not an easy target." Admonished him Edgar.  
"I'll keep in mind, sir."  
Even if he could not see him, Walden felt scrutinized by his regular customer, and this made him uneasy. Although he worked for a long time, always he felt the exact same awe every time he met him. He felt like a child scared yet fascinated by a strict teacher.  
"Mr. Walden, I procured you a small advance, that I hope, will encourage you." Continued Edgar, pulling out a briefcase.  
John grinned: "I appreciate the incentives! He opened the suitcase and found it full of money.  
"Ten per cent of your pay, the rest when the work will be finished. Of course, any costs will be at my expense."  
Walden was struck by the generosity of his wealthy customer. It was rare that his buyers would offer voluntarily to reimburse expenses, as well as pay a large sum for an ordinary person. Figures of the kind usually were offered to victims "important" as the political or industrial.  
Edgar went on: "I'm not a guy who loves the rush but ... forces majeure forced me to ask you to complete the work as soon as possible."  
"I'll just find out where she is. Do not take a long time." Walden assured him.  
"And remember, I want her alive!"  
"Certainly, Mr. Edgar. But what have I'll do to the others?".  
"Lose their leaves for now. They are still protected by the government. Then whole they are very dangerous.".  
When Walden was about to leave, he was detained by another recommendation from his client: "Do not forget to take the serum that keeps with her."  
The assassin could ever wondered what Edgar to do with a useless little bottle of liquid. But he decided to put aside his curiosity. He had only following orders, for which he was paid handsomely, "Yes, sir."  
After the meeting, John Walden came out, with his enormous relief, from that bleak building, going to his car. A new job awaited him. He had now sufficient information to begin.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

Accompanied by two royal guards, Nuala showed to Selene the place where the elves were in housing. It was an old train depot, now in ruins. Nobody set foot there for years, for this reason it was considered a safe place.

For a long time, sumptuous castles had occupied the imagination of Selene, and she was disappointed to learn that the royal family lived in a place like that. She began to understand why Prince Nuada hated so much humanity. What she did not understand was why his sister did not do the same.

"Here we are in the throne room!" Exclaimed the fair Princess Nuala. Then she continued: "You will be allowed to attend court, and to attend meetings of the council. But now come, I'll show you your room.." That said, she led her into a long hallway, lit by torches on the sides of the fire, just like in medieval castles.

"These are my rooms." Nuala said as they passed in front of the wooden doors. "If you need something, you'll find me there." Then they passed before an enormous library, which communicated directly with the hall through a large lintel.

About a dozen yards ahead, the princess paused: "You'll stay here, I hope you like it.." She said, calling on Selene to enter.

Although the building was almost derelict, the interior was very nice. Selene found herself in a bedroom full of everything: in the middle there was a huge four-poster bed, before which there was a wardrobe to the left of the bed, however, there was a good desk. Beside it, a few feet away, there was a door beyond where there was a bathroom.

After having looked around, Selene turned to Nuala with a deep bow, "My lady, I can only be overcome by such generosity. You treated me better than I deserved.".

"It is I who must thank you for saving my life. This is the least I can do for you." said the princess, who immediately went to hug her. Selene reciprocated that gesture of affection with joy.

Nuala spoke again: "Now I'll let you rest. I have instructed my servants to procure you e clothing and underwear. And it's all in the closet."

"Thank you, your highness.".

Nuala gone, Selene lay for several minutes on the bed, exhausted. She wanted to stay for hours, but she felt the need to wash and get rid of her old clothes. Slowly she rose, and having concealed her bag in the closet, walked toward the bathroom. She took a long bath with lotions that she had never seen before, that had nothing to do with those who were usually on the market. She covered herself with a towel and headed into the bedroom. She opened the closet, and opened her mouth for what she saw: it contained a number of dresses in silk, velvet and many other precious materials, very similar to those used by the princess. She tried one: it seemed made for her. Giving another look in the closet, she noticed that there were at the bottom of the drawers full of underwear and nightgowns. She wore one and then she put the rest of your clothes, lay on the bed and pulled the covers up, indulging in a night's sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

_Blood. Smell of death. Cries. You try to race at breakneck speed toward the door, but you are blocked by a man in a balaclava, which will cover your face with a handkerchief full of sleeping pills. You try to get free, but the last thing you see is a woman, your mother, taken by her killers, crying  
"Run!" just before that one of the men cuts her throat. Without mercy. Her cry becomes a rattle, then you see only darkness. You think you are dead, but soon you discovered that unfortunately is not so ..._

Selene awoke with a start. She was all dripping with sweat. It was night, still dark. This nightmare haunted her from five years now, but she had never got used to it. They had killed her mother in front of her. The more time passed, and more seemed that memories was vivid of what happened that night. Tryng to don't think about it, she rose quickly and went to the bathroom. She rinsed her face and began to dress. In the midst of the good things, she was able to find a green dress, not too elegant, made of cotton. She did not want to give much in the eye. She knew that old store, through the tunnels, is entering the market at the troll, and she felt the need to go there, in fact she would have sold her soul just to relax and not to think about what stirred her mind.

After covered herself with a cloak fitted cap, she walked.

The market was much nicer than what her mother had told to her. That kind of chaos, the strange creatures that noise, were all elements which fascinated her. It was all a bustle of beings of all shapes and sizes were selling everything from food, potions, clothes, books, tooth fairies ...

She passed before a bench packed with jewels, but a simple pendant, made of amber, hit her attention. It was shaped like a small drop. It reminded her the color of the elves' eyes, especially the twins who had helping her.

"Do you want a beautiful jewel, young lady? We have so many!" The voice of the jeweler interrupted her thoughts.

Selene looked up at the strange goblin, and said, pointing at the pendant: "Oh well, I like this, but I do not know if I can afford it ..."

"We can barter, ma'am!" Give me something of your own. "

"... Ehm ... you'd have this knife…it is new, spark, and I think it can be very useful!"

The goblin studied it briefly: "Hmmm ... Done!" said.

During the exchange, the girl was struck by another goblin who was passing, and the clash slipped off her cap, revealing her face.

The seller of jewelry for a long moment was surprised and, panicked, cried:

"Humans! Humans!."

Before everyone's attention was on her, she put her hood over her head and began to escape the crowd. Before long, however, she was grabbed by the arm, a huge troll had managed to reach her. The grip on her arm was such that his claws tore her meat. She let out a cry of pain, which was completely ignored by the creature. Now others joined him and pinned.

"There you are, girl!"

"Let me go!" yelled Selene.

"Sorry, you beauty! Our tooth fairies are very hungry!" The troll grinned in response.

Selene, realizing that her life was in serious danger, tried desperately to free herself. She managed to free one arm, then the other, but she was surrounded by her attackers. The hideous creatures still advanced towards her, certain that she had no escape.

Suddenly a hand grabbed the Selene's right shoulder: she was certain that was another accomplice, but she noticed a spear pointed at the throat of the troll. The person who was on her side, and challenged the weapon. She turned her eyes and recognized the Prince Nuada.

"This lady is with me."

"O…of course your highness," said the creature before retreat. All the magical creatures were left stunned. Nuada was known for his implacable hatred of humans, and seeing him to protect one of them was incredible, but nobody dared ask for an explanation. The noise was muffled by a deathly silence that fell over the entire market.

The prince dropped his weapon, and, looking around, thundered: "Anyone! I repeat: anyone who dares to harm her, will have to deal with me." Then he went away, taking with him Selene.

A few minutes later, the prince took Selene in his cave, and made her sit on his bed, then scolded her harshly: "Stupid girl! You should not walk around without a guide."

The girl said nothing, merely looking down. Only then she noticed the blood that trickled from her right arm. The prince noticed that there were three deep gashes, so left her to get some bandages and a bowl with hot water.

He bent over her: "They do not seem serious ... You can heal your wounds?".

Selene said no with a nod.

The prince said again, with apparent indifference: "I'll have to disinfect them with medicinal herbs: it will hurt you, but you get an infection if I'll not cure them.". He got up and went to get a strange pack, very fragrant.

While the prince proceeded with the dressing, a terrible burning sensation gripped the arm of Selene, which subsided when he healed her.

He handed her a piece of bread, "Eat!".

"Thank you ... sir ..." said Selene with some hesitation.

He looked her eat shyly that piece of bread, then he handed her a glass of water. He noted that she was strangely silent. A tuft of hair had fallen on her pale face, so the prince almost instinctively tried to move it with a finger. At that unexpected twist, the girl gave a start.

"Are you afraid of me, isn't it?".

"N ... no, sir, I ... don't ...".

"Do you think I'd hurt you?".

"No.". She answered honestly.

"What, then?"

"I think I'm in shock over what happened just now!" lied, hoping with all her heart that he did not read her thoughts. In reality she was intimidated, but at the same time fascinated by his rude, strong presence. All that he was personified charm, mystery, and a distant pain. She tried to banish these thoughts from her mind, and looked down, fearing that he could catch her.

Nuada approached, with one hand lifted her chin, Selene felt blaze, her heart pounding.

The elven prince looked straight in her eyes and asked: "Why did you save me at Beethmora?"

"Why should not I did it?". She answered candidly.

"I am an enemy of mankind, you know.."

"At that time you were in trouble, and that is enough to justify my action.".

The prince's lips curve in a grin: "You too, then, indulges in pietism, just like my father and my sister."

"I do not think you are thirsty for blood, Lord.."

"What makes you think that?"

"The hatred that is fed to the man is no doubt, but I believe that your actions were full of anger, not of cruelty."

"This is obvious! How obvious are the reasons that led me to this aversion." Said the prince.

"I guess, but I think you yourself have suffered from your own decision to awaken the Golden Army."

"Really?" said the prince ironically.

"Yes!" was the Selene's simple reply.

The Prince burst into a bitter laugh: "You are a woman of spirit, I have to admit it!" Then his laughter gave way to a scornful smile: "Do you think I feel pain of trying to kill that vapid masses of meat?"

"I read it in your eyes, your Highness.".

At these words, Prince Nuada became serious. A quiver of anger through him.

Afraid of being too far gone, Selene looked down again. She now no longer spoke. All that she felt were his amber eyes fixed on her. She was afraid.

However, she seek to put an end to the oppressive silence, and asked the prince with an unsteady voice:

"Forgive my indiscretion, Highness. But there's one thing I want to hear from you ..."

"Tell me." Prince replied coldly.

Selene raised her eyes, noting with surprise that even the look of the prince was low, as if he struck by a thought, a reflection. She took courage again and asked: "Why did not you get asked me to give the piece of the crown?".

The prince sat in silence for a long moment, then he sighed and said: "As you know I'm thinking about a possible use of your serum as an alternative to war ... But I know that if at this moment I had the last piece of crown, I would not hesitate to hurl the Golden Army against humans. "

Therefore he wanted to avoid using his indestructible army. Selene stood in silence, she would not ask for more. Part of her knew she had hit the mark. The prince, in fact, was nothing but a creature angry against the usurpers who had destroyed the land. Maybe he was angry with his own people, for allowing the man to appropriate what does not belong to him.

After a long moment of silence, in which both stood with his head bowed, Nuada told Selene: "Now is better than rest, you need to regain your strength."

Selene got up to leave, but the prince held her back: "You'll sleep here.".

"But sir, nobody knows I'm here ...".

"I'll send someone to warn my sister, now sleep!" he ordered.

The girl did not want to insist and move him to anger, for this reason she obeyed. She settled on the cushions, and before long she fell asleep.

After Nuada noticed that she was curled up, looking like she was cold. Immediately he took a blanket and covered her shoulders, giving her a bit of warmth. He watched her sleep, thinking that, until a few days earlier, he would cut her throat with his spear. And now here he was, ready to help her. He thought the way she looked him just before, trembling with fear. Immediately suppressed a feeling of tenderness that was popping up in his heart: a man like him could not indulge in stupid sentimentality.

"Women! They are all dangerous" he said to himself, thinking of Nuala, who always had a great influence on him. And now there was this sort of human who knocked down his defenses, just like his sister.

The link between him and the princess had threatened several times that his was much more than just brotherly love. The feeling he felt for Nuala seemed to be dangerously high, and thousands of years lived in exile had not been able to mitigate his whirlwind of forbidden passion.

But now there was Selene: she, that little witch! Nuada could not define the feelings that stirred her presence: tenderness, curiosity, attraction ... No, She had no idea.

Those new feelings were known to him, but yet unknown.

He took his spear, and began training to banish from his mind those dangerous thoughts. A few hours later, he heard Selene moaning in her sleep. She was clearly agitated, shouting meaningless phrases, and cold drops of sweat dripping from her forehead.

The prince stood still, hoping she calm down. He limited himself to approach at bed. She continued to fidget, and began to shout louder, "No, no! Nooooooo."

The Prince grabbed her shoulders: "Calm down, calm down." With a start, Selene opened her eyes, looking around. Nuada began to soften his voice: "Shhh ... Quiet, Selene. I'm here.." Looking at him, her eyes began to moisten, and burst into tears. She freed herself from the wall of the Elf, and snuggled under the covers. The prince did not want to leave her in this state, and gently he pulled back the blanket, revealing her face. He touched her head and said: "It's okay ..." Selene's tears subsided, giving way to a numbness that made her close her eyes again, slipping into a peaceful sleep.


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter XI.

Although over sixty, Ian Lacey had still an athletic look, perhaps due to the many years in the BPRD. Although he enjoyed quietly retired, was very happy to help still the old agency for which he had once worked.

He introduced himself to the seat well in advance, and when he sat in the meeting room, he greeted all his old comrades, including Red and Abe.

"Hey, Red! How are you?".

"Fine, Ian. I'm going to become father of twins."

"Aaahhh! What a joy, you old skunk! Congratulations! You will show me the little devils." Then he turned to Abraham: "And you, Abe, do you have lured some chick?".

"Er ... More or less." It was the embarrassed reply man-fish.

"What about if after we have a beer?" asked Lacey.

"Later, my friend." Before, there are Manning and Dr. Krauss who will ask you a some things.. "

"Manning? Oh God ... don't tell me that someone put that toady to the head of the BPRD!".

"Yes, it's true!" Interjected an enraged Manning, who heard the last part of the conversation.

"Hello, Tom.." Lacey said, blushing.

"Ian, let me introduce Dr. Krauss, a new agent.." Manning said coldly.

Johann made a respectful bow, which was reciprocated by a nod of the old agent.

"We knew that a girl saved your life eight years ago.." Thomas said.

"Ah, yes! I remember! Was during a transaction in New Jersey. A damned troll had reduced me dying. my chest was literally ripped open, right arm fractured in several places. I was gasping, when that little angel healed me. Aaah ... that evening. I really wanted to thank her in person, but she ran away, and i could never regain her. "

"I understand ..." Johann said. Then he gave to Lacey the passport photo: "Is she this? Do you recognize her?".

"Yes, It 's her! I have no doubt…Aaah! God bless her ... Where is she now?".

"According to official sources, she is dead, but we still have to investigate ..." Red intervened.

"What? Oh ... I ... I'm sorry ... but how ...?".

"I'm sorry, Ian. It's top secret. ... We can not communicate other informations."

"Yes, yes, I understand!" the former official said resignedly: "If you need more, guys, I'll be happy to serve you."

"Thank you, Lacey." Manning said, dismissing him.

"You're welcome ..."

When Manning and Johann went away, old colleagues still exchanged pleasantries, then went to the library to drink the famous beer that Ian had proposed.

When former police officer left the monumental building of the BPRD, Red went to his love. He knew that in her state she needed a lot of attention to manage the pregnancy so peaceful, so he decided to postpone the usual drunken evening.

Left alone, Abraham had no choice but to play some of his beloved classical music. But at some point he was seized with a brilliant idea, which had surprised him like a thunderbolt. He looked at his watch, It was 6.00 PM. All of a sudden he decided that he wouldn't spend the evening quietly at home as a relic. He prepared to go to the troll market, certain that someone there told him how to find the Princess Nuala. He had an urgent need to see her, talk to her. He wrote a note that informed about where he was going and, uncertain whether to knock or not, left him at the Red's Room. At a creature as he was forbidden to leave the building, except in the missions, so he wore a coat and a hat that makes him not identifiable.

"I look like Lt. Colombo," he said to himself, commenting on his clothing. At least he could go unnoticed. The only problem was to go out of there without anyone seeing him. He obviated soon going in the garage on the sly and "renting" a small black car.


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter XII.

"This is really pretty! It sings to your complexion and your hairs." Princess Nuala was contemplating a beautiful green and blue fabric that had some thin silver trims, and showed it to Selene. Then she turned to the seller of textiles, a small ogre very thin, and bargained about the price of cloth.

Selene was in her company, she was beside her and slid her fingers absently on these beautiful pieces. She rarely seen so worked fabrics. It was evident that they were woven by hand.

Suddenly she felt pervaded by a strange grip the stomach, a feeling that she knew and had warned her if there was an imminent danger.  
She looked around, but all she saw were strange creatures, some hidden behind black clothes. This shouldn't frighten her, she had nothing to fear in the market now troll, but ...  
There was a black figure, almost a shadow, who walked through the crowd so stealthy.

"Maybe it's just my paranoia," she thought. But the strange grip did not but amplify.

She walked away a few paces from the bench of the clothes, to better identify the strange presence, but it walked away. She followed it, hoping to see better. But as she approached, it became more difficult to follow, until she couldn't just to see it. The crowd had concealed that shadow. She looked around, and knew that wasn't yet safe, she turned to get back Nuala, when she was seized by a hand to her shoulder. Selene gave a stifled cry, then turned abruptly.

"Abe! Are you ..." she said with a huge relief.

"Yes, Selene. I'm sorry, I must have you scared."

"Oh ... no, no. It does not matter ..."

"Is the princess with you?" Abe had not noticed the pallor which was taken from the girl.

"... It is over there."

They returned to the counter, the princess looked Selene quizzically, then, seeing Abe, her face lit up into a radiant smile.

"Abraham, you do not know what a joy to see you!" What brings you here? ".

"You!".

In the amazed eyes of two women, Abe nodded obsequiously, "Pardon me, Ladies... sometimes I do not know what I say ... I meant that I tried to visit you, and to make sure that all is well.."

"It 's very kind of you." agreed almost the princess, amused by that access of sincerity on the part of her beloved.

Abe and Nuala looked into eyes for a moment. Selene turned to discretion. Immediately she regretted having done: the shadow was still there. This time, however, it was only a few feet in front of her. There was someone who, not being recognized, was completely covered with clothes. Other customers of the market were dressed like that, but Selene was sure that guy was staring her. Although concealed by cloth, felt his eyes on her. She was terrified, and tried to retreat. The mysterious figure had probably guessed the move, because took out a gun, pointed it at her.

"Selene!" The man-fish parried in front of her before that stranger could shoot. When he fired the shot, in fact, Abe slumped on the ground. Now the royal guards arrived, trying to catch the criminal, who fled away. Nuala and Selene rushed up to Abe, checking where he had been hit.

To the surprise of both, what struck the mutant was not a bullet, but a kind of small syringe. It was an anesthetic bullet.

"It must be a somniferous!" Said Selene.

"Are you sure?" asked the princess with concern.

"If they wanted to kill us, they would use real bullets." Replied the girl.

Nuala, satisfied that Abe was just stunned by a sleeping bullett, finally looked around.

"Can you do something, Selene?" asked the princess.

"Unfortunately I can heal the wounds by injuries, not by somniferous ...".

Abe was taken by two royal guards that carried him off, while two others reached the two girls and led them at the old train depot where they were received by the court chamberlain.

" Prince Nuada has ordered us to keep an eye on, my lady.." He said

"My brother sent you control us?" Asked the princess slightly annoyed.

"Yes, Highness. But it was only to protect you. I have personally organized the entire process so do not be too ... uh ... pushy ".

The expression of Princess softened: "I am grateful. What happened to Abraham?".

" He was conducted at the best doctors in court, they say that he'll recover within a few hours.".

"And what about the aggressor?"

After a moment's pause, the chamberlain said, "He's been captured. At this time the guards led him into a cell, and soon they'll examine him.."

"Is he human?" Selene intervened.

"... Yes ..." replied the dignitary, undecided that he could whether or not release information.

"What is his name?" Have you at least discovered his name? ".

"No, madam. But anyway, I would still not allowed to tell you more. All I know of this criminal will be at the discretion of his Highness the Prince.". Once the speech, Chamberlain invited the two women to follow in their own apartments.

When she was carried to his room, Selene sat on the bed. She was a bit in shock, not knowing what to do. The thoughts that were swirling in her head were thousands, and many emotions that were struck. Now she felt anger, now fear, now anxiety, sadness, resignation.

She took a bath, but it didn't soothe her anxieties.

She dressed quickly, then took back her old stock exchange, while also ensuring that her little bottle of orange liquid was still there: she was now determined to leave the building as soon as possible. She regretted that she had got rid of her old clothes, but she promised herself that as soon as possible, she would have returned the dress that the Princess had given her and that she was still wearing. Trying to evade the guards, she moved stealthily across the hall, moving briskly. While passing in front of the library, she was surprised by a very familiar voice.

"Where are you going?" Prince Nuada asked sternly, while leaving the library, walked toward her.

She stopped, It was better to face him and tell: "I go away, highness. I've created enough problems.."

"You don't move from here." His figure was advancing more and more powerful, frightening.

She took a bit of courage and replied: "I can not continue to be here. I have endangered the life of the princess and Abe."

"Both my sister that Abraham are safe now!" Back in your room! "

"You do not understand, highness! Anyone who has tried to help me have a bad end, or have been put in serious danger ... I do not want that happen to you, too! If they find you..."

"Enough!" Prince roared with anger.

Now the voice of Selene became shaky, but she tried to have a decent attitude: "My mother died for your people. I will not let her sacrifice to be thwarted by me..."

She started to leave, but Prince grabbed her by the wrist, making her turn, then he stood before her, and held her against the wall.

"If only you dare to run away, I'll kill you by myself." Prince hissed with fury. The girl, frightened, tried to squirm, "Let ... me ... you hurt me."

In reply he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. With the other hand, however, continued to keep the wrist. Selene, inevitably, saw his eyes suffused with anger, and she was terrified.

"I' ll find you wherever you'll go. And when it will happen, your prayers will not do anything to."

"Higness ... please ..." Selene sobbed. Her face was now veiled with tears.

The girl seriously feared for her life. It seemed that the prince was looking her at a murderous rampage. She no longer dared to speak, was limited to plead with her eyes.

He slowly left her wrist, while Selene was now paralyzed. He continued to hold her with his body, and to the surprise of her, he leave the trap from her chin to catch her head.

With the same fury with which he had threatened her, he joined his lips to hers, kissing and biting them until almost hurt. Then he opened his mouth, trying to step up the passion with which he was kissing her. She was petrified at first for the unexpected kiss, then seized by a progressive whirlwind of emotions, she closed her eyes, and she answered opening her mouth. Prince Nuada didn't wait any longer. Immediately slipped his tongue in her mouth, provoking a wave of her feelings unknown. Selene had kissed two guys before, but none of them had caused in her that transport, that passion that now the Prince had unleashed in her. Not even noticed that him grabbed her shoulders while he encircled the sides and back with both arms.

"I'll not let you go away ... I will not ..." the prince whispered in her ear, then went to kiss her lips, face, eyes, neck. At one point seemed to notice the tears that she had paid. He kissed them one by one, repenting for having put so much fear. Then he patted her face with both hands, thumbs and wiped what was left of her tears.

The contemplated for a moment, smiled and full of joy at seeing her pleasantly surprised by his kiss. Shooting to kiss her, but this time with more sweetness. They spent several minutes looking into eyes and kissing. Selene's face was radiant, decorated with a nice flush of the cheeks, which made her wonderful. He raised her eyes: the look of the prince had lost all the anger felt earlier, was now full of passion and tenderness. His face was relaxed and peaceful, like an angel. She had never seen him so. He was always dark and sullen, but not this time. Almost moved by the obvious manifestation of affection, but laid her head on the chest of Nuada, while he continued to embrace her with one hand, and with the other stroked her hair.

They remained so for a long moment. Without speaking.

Prince Nuada wanted to drag that creature in his room, in his bed, to make her own. But when he saw two royal guards, he parted reluctantly from that wonderful hug.

They will control your room, so no one can hurt you. " Reassured her holding both of her hands. Then he continued: "You're free to go wherever you want, but you will always have an escort with you.."

Selene gave up and said in a whisper: "All right, highness.."

Accompanied by guards, she walked away, but the prince did not stop to contemplate her from afar. When she turned to give him a last look, before entering in her room, he wanted to join her. But he braked.

On second thought, it was too impetuous to kiss her in that way, without even asking if she was willing or not. He had been seized by a strange frenzy, as if he was afraid of losing it ... No! It was not possible! He was just afraid that she could put additional danger on its people, free to wander the streets of New York, where it would be an asy prey for some of the members of HDC. That kiss was just a fit of passion, a weakness in the face of a woman.

It was a long time that the political commitments for his people did not allow him to think about love, so it was normal that he had succumbed so easily, just with her, who was not particularly fascinating. He promised himself that he would try in future to control themselves, and not to involve his feelings.

When Selene closed the door of her room, felt pleasantly confused. She touched her lips still swollen from provocative kisses of the prince. She had no idea how he was passionate. Now that she thought, she had also felt the excitement of Nuada against her hips, when he held her prisoner against the wall. Blushed at the thought, stifling a giggle. She felt shame, but at the same time excited at the idea of being possessed by him.

Then she tried to drive away those sinful thoughts from her mind:

"He's a prince, I am a kitchen maid. He's an elf, and I am an half human. I have to give up, before things get worse."

With these thoughts she went to bed, trying in vain to sleep.


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

Abe awoke lying on a bed, in a room unknown to him, surrounded by three elves talking in between them. When one of them noticed that the mutant was awake, he came with a gallant and asked, "How are you, sir?".

"Well, I'm a bit confused ..." he said, still looking around.

Noticing his bewilderment, the ethereal creature said to him: "You are conducted to the royal infirmary by order of Prince Nuada. You have protected the Princess and Miss Wood. We are grateful.".

So saying, the elf, followed by the other two, bowed their heads in front of Abe.

Undecided whether to be flattered or confused, Abe returned the nod, and tried to rise.

"Stay lying, sir. We'll help you to place yourself better."

They settled the pillows so that he could be lifted with the trunk. Then they went to serve him with rotten eggs and drinks.

When he had finished eating, Princess Nuala entered the room, greeted by a deep bow of doctors.

"Please, gentlemen, leave us alone. I wish a private meeting with Abraham.."

"Yes, Highness.".

Slowly, the three went out and closed the door.

The princess came up with her unmistakable grace the bed of Abe:

"How are you, Abraham?"

"I... I'm fine, thanks.".

"You are a true hero, we are grateful to you.."

"It 's the least I can do for you, Highness.".

"Please call me Nuala." Said the princess.

Abe was almost embarrassed at the thought that she allow him to call her by name.

He tried to clear his throat, and said: "Highn…" ... uh ... Nuala! Today, to the troll market, I wanted to talk you about a thing: when we were in Antrim, in Ireland, I revealed to you what I feel ... "

"Yes." She agreed.

"Well ... We talked about many things these days ... we read poetry, but ... I want to ask now ... about what I said ... there is ... What do you think?".

After a moment's pause, in which Abe did not have the courage to look into her eyes, the princess smiled and held out his hand.

In touching her, he felt a wave of feelings and emotions very similar to those he had sent in Beethmora. He looked up, expanding his gills, as he did when he was very nervous.

Nuala saw his shyness, she bent over to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. She was shy and inexperienced as he, and didn't want to give vent to a passion that she did not know how to manifest, but her heart was pounding. While Abe continued to keep her lips pressed against hers, gently touched her face with his hand palm, trying to "dare" more.

But they were interrupted by a hoarse voice that came from outside: "Aah! To hell with the orders of the prince!" We are his friends, shit. "

They could hear the voices of the doctors who tried timidly to hold the visitor, accompanied by another who had a clear German accent and, perhaps trying to be conciliatory, tried to convince surgeons to let them.

"Red and Johann? I'm here," said Abe.

The princess went to the door. Just saw her presence, everyone fell silent.

"The gentlemen here are our dear friends. They can visit Abraham whenever they wish.." Nuala said softly.

The doctors, after a bow, drew back, allowing two friends to pass.

"How are you doing, Bloom?" Red debuted.

"I'm not complaining, within minutes I should be able to get up," said Abe.

"Do not overdo it, honey! The blond out here say you can not get up before half an hour!" said Red. Then he turned to the princess and said, "Um ... excuse me ma'am ... For me," blond "is a compliment ..."

"Quiet, Hellboy agent, it doesn't offend me." The princess replied amused.

Red blushed. If nothing else, Princess Nuala knew to be very understanding.

"Where's Liz?" Asked Abe.

"She doesn't feel very well, so she's at home." Red replied.

"Agent Sapien, ours is not just a simple courtesy visit, We are here to tell you about an urgent matter!" Dr. Krauss said.

"What is it?" asked Abe.

"We have news about the HDC!"

"We know with certainty that we have a mole there at the BPRD. Some little shit, in fact, collects detailed information about our activities." Red intervened.

"... And drafts them to the HDC big shots." Abe continued.

"Yeah." Echoed Red. "We also know who is the bastard."

At the questioning look of Nuala and Abe, Johann Krauss continued, "We have serious suspicions about Thomas Manning.."

"Tom?" That's impossible! "

"We suspect him, because he has significant couplings with both the government and with people who later turned out to be members of the Human Defense Corporation. How would they otherwise know that Miss Wood is not dead? We have alerted all central to research on her and her mother, but the only ones who know that she is still alive is him and us. "

"And how do he know which she's right here, to the troll market? Nobody told him that ..." Asked Abe thoughtful, asking this question more to himself than to his friends.

"He must have made follow us!" Red replied. "After our adventure in Antrim, he hadn't more broken boxes with his sermons. It seems that he doesn't notice our absence, but I think that he put someone in our heels." He lit a cigar.

Nuala finally decided to intervene: "Are you really sure that is your, um ... responsible?".

"Well, highness. These are only suspects for now. But we are not far from the truth. One thing is certain, there is a mole in the BPRD. Johann replied.

"And I think you will find very useful the revelations of our guest!" Said Prince Nuada, who had been a moment in the doorway. Everyone turned to look at him.

"His royal blondness!" Red greeted him.

Ignoring the unusual name of the demon, Nuada advanced in infirmary. He approached the bed of Abe "Abraham. You protected my sister and Sel ... Miss Wood, proving to be a hero. I'm grateful to you.".

"Duty.". Abe replied, and put his legs out of bed. He was almost fully regain his strength.

"What you said about your" guest "?" Red asked curiously.

"The man who attacked you in the troll market. He's our prisoner."

In less than a quarter of an hour, all went in the basement of the train depot, used as prisons.

The man who they searched was tied to a chair, and by the obvious bruises on the face, it was clear that he had been beaten. He was surrounded by royal guards, and trembled when he saw Prince Nuada, a clear sign that prince himself had been to reduce him in that state.

"Hello, friend!" Red said, sardonically. Then the man looked curiously do: "I know you ..."

"He's John Walden!" exclaimed a female voice. Everyone turned back and saw Selene with her arms crossed on her chest. She did not seem surprised to see that strange character. Nuada was disappointed to see her out of her room, reached by showing herself by a hired killer, but he decided to pass.

"Do you know this man, Miss Wood?". asked the astonished Dr. Krauss.

"Sure!" She said, approaching the prisoner. "Edgar is one of his regular customer! Isn't it, John?".

"Edgar?" asked Red.

"He's the boss of HDC. His name is obviously a pseudonym.".

"Why don't ever jumped in your mind to tell us who he is, girl?" Red asked, annoyed.

"Because I do not know who he is, Hellboy." The girl said quietly. "Nobody has ever seen his face. Even his closest collaborators hadn't never see him.".

"... It 's true ... ..." Said Walden weakly.

"It 's him to send you to Selene?" asked Abe.

"Yes ... Often he asked me to bring the fugitives to the laboratories.

"Piece of shit! you knew what happened there, but you brought them back!" Red shouted, barely restrained by Selene and Johann.

"Calm down, Red!" Krauss said almost shyly. Then he turned again to John:

"It 's him to tell you where was Selene?"

"Yes, he knew that she was still in New York, exactly at the Troll Market. And he knows she has contacts with you ..."

"Did he ever revealed his name, Mr. Walden?"

"No, never.".

"Did he ever gave information about his true identity?".

"No.. No. Only once told me that he chose this name because it was inspired by his favourite writer ... Edgar Allan Poe, I think.."

"Poe? Manning has a real fixed Poe!" Abe said with surprise and dismay.

"Son of a bitch." Red exclaimed.

Abe was seriously disturbed, "Liz is at the central Red! We'd better get there."

"Oh my God! Liz." Shouted Red. He immediately ran out of the prison to go to Central.

Abe and Johann followed him. Away from the corridor could be heard the recommendations of Dr. Krauss, "I beg you, Agent Hellboy! Keep caaaalm! Let us not discoveeer."

In the room were only John Walden, Selene and the two royals of Beethmora.

"I thought you could read about him telepathically, brother.." Said the princess.

"I did, in fact.."

"So what was the need for beating him so?".

The prince frowned: "I hated the idea that he could hurt you, sister.." Immediately pulled out a knife and headed towards Walden.

Selene promptly stopped his wrist with both hands, when he was about to hit him in the throat: "What would you do?".

The prince jerked her, releasing easily: "I do what is right."

"No. He could serve us. ... Please." Selene's voice was trying to be appealing. She did not want to unleash the wrath of the prince again.

"Brother!" Stop, please. " Nuala added.

"We were already well acquainted.". He looked with evil eyes the poor trembling John. But then he looked toward his sister's pleading eyes and Selene.

By now exasperated, he turned back toward the prisoner, and added: "Tonight he will not die. Tomorrow we will decide what to do with him."

The two women looked raised. Nuala, in particular, was very pleased to see that his brother gave up to kill a human prisoner.


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

Liz had gone to the library. She was much better, after the nausea which had been seized a few hours before. The pregnancy had not developed specific food cravings, but every time she went around to devote to something. That evening was the turn of the books. Once there, she looked around for something that could please her. Perhaps a reading light, or a love story ...

She climbed the stairs and acceded to the top of the library. She took a sample of psychoanalysis, which unfortunately slipped from her hands and ended up down in the middle of a stack of old books.

"Damn!" she thought. She got out to look for the book, but found that Manning had already it in his hands.

"Good evening, Liz." He began enigmatically.

"Hello Tom!" replied the girl.

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah .."

"Hmm ... and we give ourselves to reading, isn't it?" continued Thomas with the same, identical expression.

"Well ... yes ..." answered Liz.

"Yes, Yes! Pregnancy also leads to this, I know, you need too, for that matter, think of something ..."

"I would say so, Tom."

"Good. But often it is sensible to things that are certainly not acceptable by our superiors. Not so, Sherman?". said sardonic the head of the BPRD.

Liz had the distinct feeling that Manning had come with the intention of bothering her: "I do not really know where you're going with this discourse, Tom.."

Thomas Manning reacted almost hysterically: "Yeah ... You don't know! None of you know what sacrifices are needed to carry out a power station of this type. No one knows the responsibility of ensuring the security of our nation. You call me traitor because I chose to turn your back and move on, but you have no idea what it cost me. "

"What you're saying, Manning?" Liz replied, beginning to prepare a flame in one hand, to defend herself. Her superior, in fact, appeared to be seized with a strange anger. She was informed by Red and Johann about their suspicions, and she began to prepare for the attack.

"I'm saying, Officer Sherman, I did something that you will not like, but it will be necessary ...".

"I still don't follow you!"

"Now it is better to resolve the issue once and for all. I'll start with you.." Said Tom with a glacial calm. He put his right hand in the jacket. He was pulling something.

At that moment he was seized by Red, who stopped him.

"What the hell are you doing, Red?" Manning shouted.

"What have you in your jacket?" What did you do to Liz? " Red shouted, holding. He didn't wait for his answer, and pull a strange small object from inside jacket of Manning.

"What the hell is it?" He asked, worried.

"It 's the key to the new coffee machine! What the hell you wanted it to be?".

Red let Tom go, and said in disbelief: "It's about coffee…machines?".

"Yes! Damn! I'm handing the keys to all employees. I didn't find you, so I started to give one to Liz. " So saying, he tore the little key from the hand of Red and handed it to the girl.

Now was her to intervene, "Tom. I don't understand: Why did you first spoke about sacrifice, betrayal, the fact that you have turned your back to us, and we call you a traitor ...?".

Manning heaved a deep sigh, as if to prepare himself to say a shocking revelation:

"Guys, maybe there's something you don't know ..."

"Speak, we are all ears.." Red answered on their toes.

"You should know that ... It 's the fifth time this month that those idiots of " cold cases " office broken the coffee machine. I tried to fix and replace all the machines, because in fact, they are a bit old. I ordered new models that work best, I spent a fortune. And you know what happened? ".

"What?" Churches Red now relieved, but annoyed.

"It 's happened that Fred Simmons, their supervisor, now nearing retirement, he came to complain, saying that he doesn't like the new machines , that I didn't anything to inform them, that I betrayed their trust. He's around saying that I'm an incompetent, a traitor. That old nuisance! But could be people so controversial? ".

Red was stunned. He was joined immediately by Abe and Johann who, noting that it was all quiet, didn't say a word.

"As soon as I can, I'll give you the keys to you too, guys ..." Then he withdrew, now speaking for himself: "Here they are plotting against me, they want to attack at all costs my power."

When Manning was out of sight, Red and Liz hugged, lifted.

"For a moment I feared he would seriously kill me." Said Liz.

"I'd never leave, baby." Said the big red demon, lifting her chin.

"R ... Red!" Abe said: "Dr. Krauss and I go to his room to decide what to do in an emergency. ... Um ... Once you have finished, turn up there too.."

So saying, he took apart Johann and crept out.

Once left alone, Red and Liz exchanged another hug. Then Red said: "It is no longer safe to stay here, Liz. We should go.."

"But where, Red? And we would give too much attention now. ".

"You're right. Manning looks like a jerk, but he is in reality a demon. As soon as we can, we'll go away from here ... I want the best for our children ... and for you, Liz."

"I have already the best." said softly the pirocinetic girl, poping a kiss on his lips. Red was touched: it was clear she was referring to him. Although he knew that she loved him, he never ceased to be moved every time Liz's showed his affection.

He didn't wait no longer: he took her up immediately and headed towards to their room.


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter XV

Although she was very tired, that night Selene couldn't sleep much. The meeting with Walden had made her to slip back into memories that she wanted at all costs to clear from her mind. She was clearly upset, but still tried to rest. When she was awakened by the same nightmare that haunted for the past five years, she decided it was no longer the case go back to sleep. She walked over to her old bag with shoulder strap, which always had. She drew the whey, to check that it wasn't damaged. She wrapped in several layers of cloth, and decided to put it in another bag, since her was already worn and damaged in several places. She opted for a sort of pocket that could hold at the waist by a kind of boundary. Even the elves, who used clothes from another era, used this method to bring the most precious things. She washed and dressed in a simple blue dress, cotton, not unlike the one she had worn the day before.

She went to the library to see if there were books within her reach. It was located in a room big enough, there were also several armchairs and desks where you could sit down to see the lyrics. At that time there was no living soul, with the exception of the royal guards who were watching her from afar. She looked the books. Unfortunately they were almost all in the Elven language. The few essays written in English were about anthropology and political sciences.

But in a corner, almost in the shadows, she saw an old yellow book, which had once been white. Its title was: _The Lady of the Camellias_ by _Alexandre Dumas_. She took it immediately and began to read it, settling at one of the desks available. It was pretty smooth, but the image of death, very present in the novel, was very sad.

After a few hours of avid reading she was interrupted by a voice: "Still awaked?"

Prince Nuada was in the library, leaning against a pillar. Selene felt that he was watching her for some time. She got up immediately and curtsied, "Good night, highness.."

"Let the wee hours, is not it?" asked the prince amused.

The girl blushed, "Well ... I can not sleep, actually.."

"I see.."

After a long moment of silence, the Prince was able to ask: "What are you reading?".

"Dumas. The Lady of the Camellias.".

"I know that novel. I have to admit that humans are often able to surprise me with their artistic productions. Some wonders make me forget how greedy and disrespectful are they towards us.".

Pretending to ignore that comment, Selene said, "From your shares you are dedicated to the study of our texts, our culture, isn't it?".

"Of course we do, girl." Then he came and said ironically: "Sometimes we would like you to do the same with us.."

Selene looked down. She had not as challenging, since the prince was clearly right. But at some point, looking at the cover of the novel by Dumas, she had the idea to ask him: "Your Highness, do you believe in redemption?".

"Redemption?"

"Yes, is there nothing (in your view), who can redeem man from his condition, his transience ...?"

"I don't think so." Dry Nuada said. "And frankly, I don't know how can you believe in it, with that absurd idea of the serum…".

"Man is responsible for the most atrocious things, but even the most high and beautiful, sir.."

"I agree. But we can not sit here and wait for some good actions while they exterminate us.."

Selene was silent, thinking that it was useless to argue with him, and that only time could mitigate his deep contempt for human nature. Nuada turned away and said: "I wanted to talk you about what happened yesterday.."

Selene lifted his gaze towards him, "Yes, Sire?".

"That kiss ... It 'was a mistake. ... A moment of irrationality. I didn't bother…".

"You don't have to apologize, sir.."

"Yes, but…Let me be clear: you're a pretty girl but, feelingly speaking, I have nothing to give you." Dry said.

On hearing this, Selene felt a strong pain in her heart. But she thought, moreover, she wasn't be surprised. She couldn't certainly think that a handsome elven prince could have attentions to her. Maybe even he had a companion, a lover. The fault was her, she was left emotionally involved.

Prince Nuada turned to her and said, "I leave you to your reading. I don't want to bother you further.."

He left the library, leaving her alone with her anxieties. Selene didn't have the courage to open the book: "How did I be so stupid?" she scolded herself. And she kept repeating: "stupid, stupid, stupid!" She decided, however, that she wouldn't show her displeasure. If there was one thing that his mother had taught her, was to appear fair and proud, and not begging for love from anyone, let alone who is not willing to give it. She got up, believing herself to be well alone, that she didn't need to feel loved by Nuada, but a tear betrayed her, peeping from her eyes. However, Selene didn't give up, she didn't burst into tears. She wouldn't have done, not this time. She returned to her room, looking finally to rest.

When she step in leaving, she tried to drive away the darkness of her room, lighting a candle on the desk. She tried her nightgown, then pulled on her robe: the first conversation with the prince had taken away the sleep from her.

She sat on the bed, trying to rearrange her thoughts. Suddenly, a deep and authoritative voice said in a firm tone:

"Take off that robe!"

Selene spun around, terrified. Looking into the gloom, she caught a silhouette familiar to her. She put a sharper focus: was the prince Nuada.

With a trembling voice, she said, almost angrily: "You've terrified me!"

The prince didn't speak. Looking amused, approached her, touching her cheek and neck. To Selene he looked like he was watching shamelessly everywhere.

"You are never alone ... unfortunately." Finally he began to speak.

"W. .. what?".

"I told you to take off your robe. It hides the most important parts, and it bothers me ...". Prince whispered hoarsely. He was now very close to her.

Selene tried to compose herself, then she did a step away from him: "I cannot! I don't want.".

"No?" he asked ironically. "You want me. I feel inside you a rush that you always try to suppress.."

"Rush?" Selene asked hesitantly.

"Lust."

"What?" She exclaimed between disbelief and anger.

"Yes! Don't deny it." He said mockingly, as he rejoined her.

"But you said you would respected me… That you didn't want to bother me ..."

"Yes, I said.." At the questioning look of the girl said, "I can not control myself."

Selene was halfway between being flattered and frightened.

"But you told me that you haven't nothing to give me ...".

"It is true, too." said the prince dry. The many questions of the girl were irritating him.

"So, can I know what the hell do you want from me?" She asked angrily. It was the first time that the prince saw her so nervous.

"I want what we want both, woman!" He said, raising his voice. "What name do you give to it? Adventure, perhaps?".

"... You want me as your lover.."

"Finally you're here!" said ironic Nuada, speaking her as she was a stupid girl.

Selene stood petrified. She could not believe what the prince was proposing.

Prince Nuada took both of her hands: "Come on, Selene! We want each other. What are we waiting?" said, pointing to the bed with his eyes.

After all, it was true. Selene wished him. But she could not tolerate the idea of not being loved, of being treated as a toy ready to satisfy the sexual cravings of a man.

"Sire, I already said I cannot." she said in a whisper, freeing her hands from him.

"Rarely I don't get what I want!" Nuada said with authority. When she turned her eyes, he lifted her chin, taking care to look into her eyes. Selene remained ice, she didn't move a muscle, and when he gently slipped his tongue between her lips, she parted them, allowing him to taste her. It was all so strange. With his words he told her that he did not love her at all, but the sweetness of his kiss revealed more ...

He grabbed her hips, holding her own. His hands roamed along her back. He gently pulled her robe, founding her nightgown that revealing all her forms. The prince continued to brush her, with a finger he stroked her chin, neck, then he began to take off her shirt, revealing a shoulder. Selene began to blush at the touch magic and expert, he revealed her forbidden feelings she had never tried before. When Nuada kissed her neck, revealing a breast that he began to caress with a hand, the strange excitement that Selene had felt was accompanied by a fear.

Unexpectedly, the girl struggled, opposing strong resistance. The prince began to keep a steady his grip, but it was useless. The young woman had already been freed. She walked away from him for a few yards, then she just looked at him: she was clearly upset, and he was no exception. In the gaze of the prince, as well as a strong excitement, disappointment and anger were also read. They stared for a brief moment, that Selene seemed an eternity, then she ordered herself. Without even recover her robe, she ran away. To Prince Nuada also seemed to have heard her sobbing. He remained in that long-standing bedroom.


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI

Johann had invited the whole team in his bedroom, to organize an effective action plan.

He ordered the entire building plant on his desk, holding a wand in one hand. Abe was on his right hand while his left were also recently arrived Liz and Red.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Manning's apartment.."

"He trats himself good, the bastard!" Look how big is it! " Red said, looking at the plant. Then he added: "Let me guess, Johann. That 's where we'll begin to look for clues?"

"Exactly!" said the German luminary.

"Forgive me, Johann. But are you sure to find something interesting there?"

"Yes!"

Abe spoke up: "Two of our colleagues told me that they saw that this morning there was a strange package, it is intended to Manning."

"Said they where it came from?" Asked Liz.

"No, it was not the sender. But they could only read the inscription: top secret.".

"Did you hear anything else?" Liz pressed.

"No. They started making a couple of jokes about that parcel, then they changed the subject. I did not tipped shown interest in delivery."

Red said, "You did well. Now we know what to look for!"

"Well said, Agent Hellboy!" Exclaimed the enthusiastic Dr. Krauss. "We just have to enter in the apartment of Dr. Manning. Probably inside the package we'll surely find documents that prove the link between Manning and HDC.."

"But Manning's apartment is in A12, which is protected, only the sentry there can help us access, and demonstrates our fingerprints.". Said Liz.

"This would be a problem if we want to act without being seen.." said Abe.

"I could stun the guard with my stone arm and push the sensors with his hand." Red intervened.

"Too complicated, Red. I think we have a much simpler solution, at hand," Abe retorted, turning to Dr. Krauss.

A few minutes later, the team went surreptitiously in the corridors of the A12 area. Before Red could turn the corner, by showing the guard, Liz held him by the arm, warning him with stern eyes.

"Sorry, Liz .." whispered the demon red. He could not contain his enthusiasm for the dangerous mission.

"Shhhh! The entrance is right here behind us ..." she rebuked him, fearing to be heard.

Johann interjected: "So, agents. Let's Recap: I give you access to the A12 field, you hide, then I'll distract Manning and you sneak into his apartment. Understood?" As he repeated the last part of the plan, now he turned the knob of his containment suit.

"Ok." Whispered all together.

The officer guarding the entrance to the A12 area was yawning for hours. The silence that reigned in those corridors was a discreet invitation to doze. However, his senses are all alarmed when he heard whispering from behind the corner. He knew that the huge wall across the corridor leading to Area 51. Usually there is nobody at that time. Maybe his sleep was playing tricks on him. But he couldn't resist the temptation to go and check.

"Who goes there?" He exclaimed. He heard no response.

He decided to leave his position to verify. Failed even to turn the corner that he was hit by a burst of smoke. It was all he could remember, before joining again at the position, lying supine on the floor. 

On the other side of the entrance, the team was walking very gingerly. Luckily at that time there was almost none.

They went to the apartment of Manning, which was at the bottom of a fairly long corridor full of decorations on the sides. They stopped everyone.

"What assures us that Manning will be out soon?" he asked Red.

"At this hour he takes always a coffee." interjected Dr. Krauss.

"Coffee?" At 3 am?" asked Liz.

He's always been a strange one, "said Red. "... And I bet that is exactly the time he processes his diabolical plans to kill us."

"Here ... Red!" Abe said, pointing to the door of the apartment that was opening.

"Soon! Behind that tree." Said Johann, pointing to a huge tree that was on the right side of the entrance, not far from it.

They ran all around the plant, praying that Tom did not notice the huge red mass that was hiding behind it.

"Dr. Manning! I came just for waxing you!" began Johann Krauss spreading his arms affectionately.

"Dr. Krauss ... I did not expect to see you here ...If I would know I'd dressed better…" Tom replied, embarrassed. He was dressed in casual clothes enough (a couple of dove-gray trousers and a simple white shirt), because that night he hadn't a lot of work.

"Do not worry, Dr. Manning!" said Johann boldly.

When Manning finally came at the ectoplasmic agent, leaving the door open, the three would-be spies sneak into the apartment. Thomas spun around: he vowed to see something red that moved near the entrance of his house! However he did not see anything, and he calmed.

"Before me there is Johann. If he saw something behind me, he would certainly advised me," he thought wrongly.

"Dr. Manning, I want to give you my congratulations!"

"C-congratulations? For what?" Asked Manning flattered and intrigued.

"For his work, of course!" Johann said.

"Really?"

"Sure, the idea of your recent change ... uh ... coffee machines was a brilliant move!"

"Are you serious, sir?" Thomas asked almost moved. He could not believe his ears.

"Of course! I'm almost thinking of to report it to our leaders in Washington!" Dr. Krauss said.

"I'm happy to have found someone like you who appreciate me, sir! Lately I have been repeatedly attacked. ... Because you should know that this month the employees of the "cold cases" have broken five times the coffee machine ... " and from there he began to tell once again the grave injustice suffered by the "evil" Fred Simmons. While telling of all, he withdrew from the hallway, completely forgetting that he left the door of his apartment open.

Meanwhile, Abe, Liz and Red were well hidden in the apartment of their chief. Just saw Manning and Johann away, they began to look for.

"Where the hell do we start?" Asked Red.

"The study.."

Unfortunately for our friends, Manning's apartment was full of bookcases, desks and closets overflowing with documents. However, there was nothing incriminating. Not even something that could also be suspect only traces of a secret society devoted to the destruction of non-human creatures.

"Bingo!" Red exclaimed suddenly.

"What have you found?" Abe asked apprehensively.

"A fine for no parking ... apparently Mr. Perfection parked in two rows ..."

"Red!" Liz exclaimed angrily.

"Sorry, Liz ..." Red said, looking down.

Just then they heard that someone was approaching the door still ajar. Abe immediately hid behind the curtains, Liz is concealed behind a huge tree, while who remained without hiding was Red. He tried desperately a place that could camouflage his gigantic body.

He ran into the bedroom of Manning, closing in the closet.

Thomas walked. From the way he spoke, it seemed that there was someone with him, but he was talking to himself:

"He spoke well of me ...I don't believe it! Eheheheh! I don't believe ...".

When Thomas Manning went into the bedroom, Liz began to tremble like a leaf. "But what happened to Johann?" he thought. After a few minutes she saw Manning reappear dressed in a suit and tie. She realized that Johann had invited him to drink something to distract him for long. As soon as she heard the door close, immediately ran into the bedroom, reached by Abe: "Red! Red, where are you?".

"Damn! That bastard was going to peck me!" exclaimed the demon from opening the closet's door.

"Thank God he didn't find out you." said Abe.

"Red, look!" shouted Liz.

Hellboy turned around right there at the back of a box.

"Pull it out, brother!" said Abe.

Red did not need to repeat twice: he pulled out the box. It had just opened, and saw clearly that besides it was a postcard that read: top secret.

"It 's the package that Manning received today!" said Abe.

They all looked it for a long moment, knowing full well that they would find gruesome things. In the mind of everyone figured it all: incriminating documents, photos, weapons, lists of potential victims. They hadn't the courage to open, but they knew that they had to do it.

The first who came forward was Red: he bent slowly the mysterious box, and began to open it. He saw that a card was wrapping something, to touch, seemed soft.

He took the contents of the box slowly.

"Red, watch out!" Liz said with a trembling voice. Abe said nothing, merely shaking convulsively his gills.

Rested the strange object on the soft floor, then slowly opened: what they saw left them stunned.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" Shouted Red.

"But ... .. it is ..." Liz said, uncertain, not believing her eyes.

"A ..." Abe added.

"A tutu!" said Red. "A fucking pink tutu."

"Full of shoes too, apparently ..." Liz said, checking the box.

"Why the hell Manning does have a tutu?"

"I don't know ..." the girl replied "But ... that's nice.".

"I agree, but we didn't find anything." said Abe.

"We need to get out of here!" said Red. "Thomas could return at any moment. "

They went out stealthily from the apartment of Manning, trying to erase all traces of their passage, they didn't want, in fact, that someone noticed that they were right there.

When they left the A12 area, they went running into the room of Johann Krauss. They found him intent on observing the layout of the building.

"Johann! All this mess for a tutu!" Red began.

"What?" Krauss said, amazed.

"We found a tutu ... in Manning's room. Nothing more, unfortunately.". Abe replied.

"You mean there was no evidence that confirmed our suspicions?".

"Absolutely not, sir..."

"Hmm ... maybe we were wrong about Dr. Manning.."

"Maybe he wanted to sidetrack us, or is just a poor fool that we have wrongly accused."

"However, we must continue to investigate." Liz intervened. "Otherwise Selene continues to be in danger. And we, too ..." When she said the last sentence, she touched her belly, seriously feared for the two lives growing inside her.


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter XVII

The princess Nuala roamed the halls of the train depot, used now in court. She was distressed, and ran to the Selene's room: she found her brother sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Selene isn't here, right?" she asked softly. There was no answer.

She sat down next to him: "Why do not you tell her?"

"What?" Nuada asked impatiently.

"That you love her!"

The prince sighed deeply, then stood up and began to walk slowly up and down the room.

"Should I lie to her, telling her what I don't feel?"

Nuala looked him a bit ironic: "My brother, don't forget you and I have a bond. You can lie to yourself, but not to me."

"I'm afraid to hurt her." finally admitted the proud elf.

Nuala looked him astonished, her brother rarely allowed himself to tell her what he felt. The prince had always concealed his fears and doubts behind a mask made of rigidity, anger and coldness.

Nuada nodded, and continued: "I don't want to hurt her. Not like I did with my father and…with you."

Princess Nuala was taken by a rush of tenderness toward his brother. She rose too, approached him and kissed him on the forehead: "It 's normal that the people we love are those that make us suffer. It is almost always. You'll hurt her, but you'll give her also great joys.."

"And our people? I have duties to them, I don't want anything to interfere with my schedule. "

"You'll not neglect them. Even Selene wouldn't allow you it.".

After a long moment of silence, the eyes of Nuada were saddened thinking of her:

"I saw her eyes, I felt her feelings, as she suffered when I told that I don't love her ... Can I never remedy?"

"This you will find by yourself, brother." Said Nuala, smiling.

Prince Nuada knew what she the princess referring. Approaching her, he said: "Thank you, sister!", Then turned and ran from the room.

Meanwhile, Selene was running through the corridors of the old train depot. She ran toward the exit like a mad, she would not even look back, and hoped not to be seen by royal guards. If she returned to her room, she probably would succumbed to Nuada. But she did not want to be a warming-pan. She just wanted love. And she really wanted it by the one who only wanted to use her. She went out at last: it was very cold, and was also raining, but the discomfort that felt her body was nothing compared to the cold that had in her soul. She shrugged her arms and walking once.

She began to be struck by chills, but it was not just the cold: she felt a strange presence behind her.

She turned, recognizing a shape known to her, pointing a gun, right to her.

The last thing she could say was: "Edgar ..." before being hit by an anaesthetic bullet.

"Selene! Selene!" Nuada shouted to the halls of the deposit. He ran to the library, but couldn't find none. He ran again to see if she had gone into the throne room, but she wasn't there. He was tempted for a moment to look at the troll market, but a strange feeling suggested him to run out.

It was now beginning to rain, the prince was returning in the train depot, but he was attracted by something white that was a few feet away. He approached: it was a piece of Selene's nightgown ... so she was out! He looked around but saw no one. He saw only now that a helicopter had gone and was taking part. Still later, he also noticed a piece of paper rolled into a stone. He began to seriously worry for Selene, his hands almost trembled. He hadn't ever been so nervous about someone. When he opened, he read the message contained in the stone: THE SERUM IN EXCHANGE OF THE GIRL.


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter XVIII

"Your Highness! Highness! We're here!" Abe cried while he, Red, Liz and Johann were approaching the old abandoned building. Nuada looked up from the mysterious note and recognized them.

"Is here Selene?" asked Red.

"They've taken her away ... ..." said the prince, while he was joined by Nuala, who could not disguise her dismay.

"Damn!" Liz swore.

Johann answered, "Sire, we have found in the office of our superior a lot of unusual documents that refer HDC.."

Liz continued: "Manning has been missing for a few hours, we believe that he is Edgar and... apparently he also kidnapped Selene.."

"We must go there! The prisoner knows the location of the HDC headquarters." Exclaimed Nuada.

"We must get the serum, too." Nuala said.

"I know where it is." said Nuada, who went running into the room of Selene. He began to rummage. He remembered that she told him that always she have with her the serum. He opened the closet, and found a pocket connected to the dress she had worn that day. He opened it, and found just what he expected to find.

He reached back to the group, which meanwhile was being organized for the mission.

Nuada and Nuala led all the group to John Walden. Strangely, in the basement used as a prison they did not hear a single sound, and it was unusually dark. Liz and Abe immediately lit their torches.

"Where are the royal guards? They should monitor the prison!" Said the prince, before seeing the bodies of the guards, lying on the ground lifeless.

"Oh my God!" cried the Princess Nuala.

They found the cell door ajar. At the center of it they found John Walden, linked as they left, the only difference was that his eyes were wide open, and he had a hole in the forehead from which copious amounts of blood were flowing.

"He' s been murdered too. A gunshot, apparently ..." Said Hellboy, and Liz lit up the corpse with her torch.

"They killed him to silence him.". Abe confirmed.

"Johann, this is working for you!" Red exclaimed with relief.

"I can not guarantee it will work: the brain has suffered significant damage, I could not access at the informations we need.".

"It's worth a try!" Nuada said impatiently.

Johann Krauss immediately opened the valve, from which came his ectoplasmic substance, which went straight to creep into the body of Walden. Immediately his body began to move his eyes and issue strange moans. He raised his head slightly and began to fix all those present. That vision was creepy, but they could not do without help, if they wanted to save Selene.

Walden's body began to speak in an almost aphasic way: "E. .. dgaaar ...". Princess Nuala put his hand to her mouth, trying not to cry. She had seen many bad situations, she had even witnessed the death of her father, but she never had the chance to see something so terrible.

After a few moments Walden suddenly lowered his head, making everyone jump.

Prince Nuada is flung the lifeless body and began to shake, "Where?" Where? " He received no response.

The smoke came out again from the body of Walden, returning to the containment suit.

"What do you find out?" said Red.

"He' s been killed by our own Edgar. I think Selene is in New England ..." Johann said.

"New England? It is not very far if we can get there by helicopter."

"It is not necessary!" Nuala finally intervened. "We can open a gap that could meet her immediately."

"A gap?" Krauss asked.

"Yes, we can use the four elements in order to open a portal and go all there.."

They ran all out from the train depot. They watched the two elves who, armed with several objects seemingly insignificant, build the gap. With all the experience of those who had already used this system, Nuala and Nuada took a long branch of a weeping willow, which arranged as a kind of circle.

"The north wind blows!" Nuada said.

"Well! We have therefore water, earth and fire in the other direction." said the princess. So saying, she placed on the ground four bowls, each bearing a sign: one filled with water, another land, a hand was empty, while the fourth was just pieces of wood.

"Gentlemen, you can lay out inside the circle!" Nuada said.

Once all is arranged in a circle, Princess Nuala finally said: "We are ready! Only thing missing is the fire for the last item." She turned to Liz who, nodding, leaned over the bowl with pieces of wood and, resting her right hand on them, she made a good flame.

The wind, in response, increased his strength, almost to break the magic circle created by all those objects. They spent a few seconds, then the wind stopped blowing, replaced by a light breeze, and all had the impression of being in another place.

"We're not very far away." Prince said, "Now let's go."

They undertook the remainder of the journey by following the instructions of Dr. Krauss, who was based on hazy memories of the now defunct Walden.

Within not much time at all they went to a huge grey structure. They were all hidden, protected by darkness and dense vegetation that was around.

"This is it!" Johann cried silently.

"It looks like a prison!" Abe observed.

"It 's worse than a prison!" Red replied. He stroked his stone hand with the huge gun he had brought with him. His Samaritan certainly would not have betrayed him. Selene certainly would deliver, but would have liked to kill those who got so much pain to creatures like himself and his friends.

Liz, next to him, as if reading his thoughts, stroked his hand, tacitly promised her support.

They did not have much time to organize a plan, however, had to agree that it was necessary, since it was not a simple task, first without the possibility of receiving reinforcements.

"I saw by the memories of our friend that the property is surrounded by guards and cameras. I predict that it will not be easy to get in.." Johann stated.

"If you want you could take out all the cameras, while we do the same with surveillance," suggested Red.

"Excellent suggestion, Agent Hellboy. But I can not overshadow all the cameras, they would give the alarm. But I can knock out those that give back, so they'll think it will be a failure, and you others may access the labs."

"You're a genius, gas bag!"

"Thanks!" Johann said, sincerely amused. Then all went on to decide what to do once inside the structure.

Abe turned to the Princess Nuala: "Nuala, you'd better stay here, I do not want you hurt.".

"I want to help you, Abraham."

"You will be much more useful out there, checking that everything is fine. If something were to happen, advice us. You know how to use them?" He told her, handing her the headphones.

"Yes, but they are not necessary, I can communicate anything through my brother." Said the princess.

"You're right ... that careless. Be careful, please," he advised her. Were very close as they talked, and Abe could not resist the temptation to touch her lips with a kiss. After he repented of having done immediately: he had been so imprudent as to almost forget the presence of the prince. He turned to him, perhaps he would have attacked by Nuada, he would have looked bad, or simply told him that his behavior was improper. Instead, he said nothing, just looked at them with a distracted air, as if he thought of nothing else. Surprised but reassured, Abe turned back to the Princess, who smiled

"Be careful, Abraham."

"I will, I promise." Abe replied with a bow.

Almost inspired by Abe, Red turned to Liz, "Honey, it's better that you stay here.".

"What?"

"Yes ... .. I'm worried for you and the children ..." Hellboy said, touching the belly of his woman. If something had happened, he would ever forgive him.

"Red ...".

"Please, Liz ..."

She mused for a moment: "Okay, I'll stay here." said softly.

Red almost smiled with joy: "Thank you ... I know how much it costs to you ...", then directed his gaze again to the building:" Now let's do a little mess, boys!"


	18. Chapter 19

ch 19

Chapter XIX

"Are you ready, boys?" Johann said to his headset. It was located behind the building, hidden by a pillar, along with Abe.

"Ready!" Red replied, still hidden by the dense forest, made a nod to Nuada, who was a few feet away from him. The prince nodded, and he drew his spear.

The only two guards guarding the exit failed to notice the subtle smoke that came to rest on the cameras. Shortly after they received a call from the internal security: "Guys, keep your eyes open, there was a failure at 3 and 5!"

"Ok!" responded almost simultaneously. Do not be alarmed, since it was not the first time gave some camera problems. Even noticed the strange white figure behind them, that struck with a knife and passed in just two fast shots, not even giving them time to scream.

"Good job, Nuada" said Red as he came out of hiding. Soon after Abe and Johann appeared that, from their hiding place, reached the Prince and Hellboy.

When the men were finally inside the building, the two girls watched them disappear from outside their view. They were worried, worried for the safety of their respective loves.

Princess Nuala sighed almost pained, and added: "I would at least help them, but we women are only allowed to hang back and wait ...".

"Really, Sire?" Liz said defiantly.

"What do you mean?" Nuala asked, puzzled.

"I do not believe that we remain mica really out there while others are risking their lives? Intervene at the right time ... ..." Liz made it clear Nuala watching with an air of complicity. The princess said nothing, merely staring at the pirocinetica eyes, hinting at last a grin.

Once inside, the men restated the latest information.

"So, the Prince and I go to free Selene, while the two of you think to the other prisoners." Red said.

"Perfect, Agent Hellboy!"

The team split up and began to do the heavy work they had planned. Abe and Johann went underground, where they were prisoners. Once he taken possession of a guard's body, Johann made it out the other two, helped by Abe trying to find out of their pockets magnetic cards to open the first cells. They noted that the prison housed creatures were of all shapes and sizes ... Very few had the human aspect: some were elves, other trolls, ogres, goblins, and others were mutants.

They began to open the first doors: all creatures, curious and hopeful, peeping from their cells.

"Do not worry, gentlemen. We are friends!" Abe heartened "soon we'll take you all out of here. We only ask you to be quiet to make your liberation easier." and continued to open other cells. Once all were free, Abe pulled off one of his gloves, trying to find out more there.

"The structure contains other prisoners, Dr. Krauss! We have just released a half.".

Johann nodded and turned to the unbelieving creatures that they had just opened up and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, if we go away from here we must free before all the others! The guards in this structure are in clear majority, so we must all be united to neutralize the enemy. "

"I am with you, friends! My niece is a prisoner here, too. And I will do anything to liberate her and others." said an elf and laid his hand on the shoulder of Johann.

"What's your name, our valiant ally?"

"My name is Lorcan! And I'm at your service, gentlemen!"

All other magical creatures, imitating him, began to approach the two agents, providing their support.

When Selene finally opened her eyes, she realized that she was sitting on a chair. She tried to move, but something prevented her from performing even the smallest movement. She was still dazed, saw the things around her almost double, but after a while she understood clearly that she was tied with ropes. Her arms were tied behind her back, she felt sore. After a few seconds she realized that she was not alone: something moved in the shadows. "Is there anyone here?" Where am I? " she asked.

"I thought you understood on your own." replied a male voice.

"Edgar!" she exclaimed, trying in vain to free herself.

"I waited you for so long, Selene. You're finally at home.."

The girl began to tremble, her nightmares began a new form: she knew that a life of experiments and torture awaited her again.

"However ..." Edgar shooted. "You owe me a thing that belongs to me.."

" It's not with me!" promptly replied the girl.

"Uhhh ... very very strange ... you do not never be separated from it! But we can fix it. Just tell me where is it." he retorted.

It was a long period during which the girl did not speak, but raised her chin in defiance.

Approaching her, Edgar said in a deadpan: "Do not make things even more difficult, Selene. You know that I don't want come to this." as she spoke, she noticed that his face was covered with a hood, but what worried her was that he had a strange pair of wire cutters in his hands.

"What are you doing?" She said alarmed.

"My work, my dear. ... Oh and remember that you also tell me where you put the piece of the crown.".

"You know about the piece of the crown?" she asked terrified and amazed.

Edgar let out a sinister laugh, "My child, do not forget that I missed nothing.." Then he continued: "I will destroy the serum and the crown, so I will free the world from the scum that pollutes it. The ones like you have the days counted!"

"Not all men are like you, Edgar. There will always be the people who will be on our side."

"You say? Try to read the newspapers! We are encouraging people to believe what we want!"

Then he came over and whispered in her ear: "The human race will forsake you, the number of those who support you will always be lower until are the people who you call friends will turn against you!"

"Never will not happen this madness !"

"You're more stupid than your mother, Selene. If she had known she was carrying an abomination in her womb, she would soon get rid of you."

Although wounded by the words of Edgar, Selene took courage in the face and shouted: "Damn son of a bitch! You know what she did to make me born!"

"So I still believe that stupid story of your conception "in vitro"? I can not believe" he said laughing even more.

"I do not understand ..." said Selene, "What do you mean?".

"I say that your mother lost her head for an elf! He served the clan of Beethmora."

Selene was left stunned. Why not her mother never revealed her the truth? She had a father, that she had never known.

Moments later, Edgar had brandished the cutter in his hands: "Now that we found something about your disgusting your family tree, I'll make you speak". He went behind her. Selene shivered, had realized that he was torturing her hands. When she felt the cold metal touch her fingers, closed her eyes, preparing for an imminent pain. Instead she heard a strange noise: someone had slammed the door. Also heard a friendly voice:

"Do not you dare touch her, you bastard!" was Prince Nuada that, in anger, watched Edgar with eyes full of hatred. Red was next to him, he broke down the door with his arm made of stone, and grabs the gun, growling like an angry animal.

"Hellboy and Prince Nuada! What a pleasant surprise! You were able to neutralize my guards!" He did not seem intimidated by the two, and this worried Selene.

Edgar put a gun to the head of the girl, forcing the two to stay put: "Now let's see if you can deal with my creatures!"

"Your what ?..." Hellboy said.

He did not even have time to finish the question he heard strange roars coming from adjacent rooms. They turned towards the corridor, and noted with concern that a steel gate was lifted, revealing only a dark space. Red shook his weapon even stronger, hoping that it was not something big, but he realized soon after that he was wrong. Huge creatures emerged from the darkness of the place: at first glance they seemed troll, but they were bigger, with enormous jaws, and each of them had a sort of collar, from which a large diameter pipe that was sticking to the bottom of they heads. They moved very quickly, and surrounded Nuada and Red in a few moments.

Although the prince was very nimble, he felt very difficult to kill these creatures, because they possessed superhuman strength, as well as a considerable agility. Red, however, found difficult to dodge their shots, but thanks to his prime aim, he managed to kill four. He did not notice the last monster behind him, that was launching a deadly attack with its claws, but Nuada realized the danger just in time to stop and bury it with his spear. Then with a leap cat, he pounced on the last creature, beheaded it.

They returned immediately to the room where Selena was, but saw with dismay that there was neither her or Edgar.

"We have to look for them soon!" Nuada urged in prey apprehension.

"This way!" Hellboy suggested, noting that, behind a bookcase, there was a secret passage. He grabbed it with both hands the library, literally separating it from the wall, revealing the passage.

Abe and Johann were in considerable difficulty. They did not know precisely how to continue. The prisons to which they had access were at the east side of the building, to liberate others they need to go in the middle of a corridor filled with guards. The two agents looked at everything through a door, which had a porthole from which they could see everything, obviously trying not to be discovered.

"Now what do we do?" Said Abe.

"We must have an idea, and quickly!" Johann said.

"It 's so full of guards because this step also leads to the elevators that damage to the offices!" Lorcan suggested. All other creatures were disoriented. A troll suggested a sling in the middle of the corridor and take out all the guards, but the idea was quickly discarded, because the two agents of the BPRD did not want to risk lives, the men were also armed, and their number was much higher.

Suddenly, they heard a rumble came from the other side of the building, where there were laboratories. Came immediately after a fire alarm. The creatures had hidden a start, they saw all the men go to the laboratories.

"This explosion was providential!" exclaimed a goblin.

"Liz ..." Abe surprised whispered "She 's here! She was to cause it!"

"Yeah! She distracted them to lead them to the other side."

Grateful for this unexpected help, all creatures went across the hall and, ignoring the cameras scattered everywhere, went to another wing.

The corridor in which they ran Red and Nuada was narrow, without any lighting, forcing Red to put the Samaritan in its holster, and to light a torch. Prince Nuada was beside him, with his inseparable lance, holding extended and ready to strike in case of danger, fortunately did not find anyone who caught them by surprise. However, the place was dispersed: the hall, in fact, was divided in two directions, leaving the two undecided on what was right. Nuada watched carefully both entrances, and did not notice anything in particular. However his attention was suddenly directed to a tiny detail that peeked into the hall left. Red, not noticing anything, was wandering in empty his torch with his left hand, which was blocked by the firm grip of the prince that asked him: "Light up the aisle right again.." Without saying a word, the demon executed the request of the prince. Nuada leaned on the floor, and noticed something: a hair brown.

"Did you find something, my friend?" Hellboy asked as he held the torch stops.

"A hair. I think we should go this way.."

They went, but found nothing, looked like a dead end. Red was even tempted to go back, but the Prince stopped him: "We should move forward.".

"Yes, but we are losing time. There's nothing! Selene could be to the other way."

Nuada thought for a moment and said: "Very good. Let's divide, then. I continue there, you go back and go the other way."

"Under the orders, your royal blondness!" Red finally answered. Then he turned back, taking the other direction.

The second corridor seemed to be quite short. Within a few moments he felt that something was burning. After a while he entered in a dark room, completely burned up, full of charred tables, machines and computers destroyed and blackened by smoke. Some small fires were still scattered around the room. Through a small hallway adjacent to the room, gaining access to a second, this time more ruined. As we progressed, more and more approaching a fire that was still in place, until he entered a room completely in flames. Then he saw a figure that stood between the flames.

"Liz!" he cried.

The figure turned and came toward him: was his companion.

"Red!"

"I asked you to stay out!" exclaimed the demon worried and angry at the same time.

"I'd never left you alone here, and you know it! However, I have been very useful, I knocked out a good number of soldiers.".

"Well done, baby!" Red said, softening his tone. While he would have given his life to save Liz a mission so dangerous, he knew that she still managed to get by. Then, remembering that they had to help Selene, Red said: "If you're here, means that Nuada and Selene are across the hall ... Come with me, Liz! Let's help them."

Although he did not know what he was talking about, Liz nodded and followed him, holding her gun.


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter XX

To be able to bring along Selene, Edgar had to untie her, dragging her by the hairs in an underground room, which could be accessed only through his studio. Once inside, abruptly left the girl. However she, before falling, grabbed the hood of her kidnapper, revealing his face.

«Hey ... I ... I know you!» he whispered.

Ignoring the claim of young girl, Edgar asked her coldly: «Where is the serum?». Selene didn't answer, determined to reveal nothing. Looking the girl's obstinate silence, Edgar let go a slap in her face and shouted: «Where is the serum! Damned elf bastard!».

Her face burning with grief, Selene slowly looked up at him, and said, «I don't know.»

«You think I'm stupid? Have you ever separated from the damned bottle.»

«It 's the truth!» Selene said, raising her voice.

Edgar pointed the gun at the girl, firing a shot in her right leg. Selene felt nothing at first, just a few moments later, she felt a strong burning sensation in the leg, and saw with horror that she was losing a lot of blood. She realized that Edgar didn't want to kill her, not yet. He wanted to hurt her, to prolong her agony, and force her to talk.

«I'll continue, if you don't cooperate!» Edgar said mockingly.

«You'll kill me anyway.»

Edgar responded to the provocation by firing another shot, this time hitting her left shoulder. The girl, humiliated and tortured by the second bullet, was beginning to lose all her strength. Her vision was blurring, but she tried to not to give up, and to stay awake.

"It's useless to try again with you! You' re stupid, just like your mother! You'll not ever talk!" So saying, Edgar pointed the gun at his temple of Selene, but he couldn't shoot. Something had just come into his side. He looked down, and saw that he was pierced by a spear. Soon after, the same weapon that had struck him, he extricated him with a powerful jerk, leaving him with the same ease with which he had pierced. A searing pain began to pervade throughout his body, especially to the point where he was struck. He fell to his knees and looked up at the elf, ignoring, headed Selene, almost unconscious. Prince Nuada, in fact, had arrived just in time to prevent Edgar to kill her, but seeing that the girl was still lying on the ground, reduced very badly, turned his anger in concern. He leaned toward her, ignoring the still dying enemy, who merely stared at him.

«Selene! Try to stay awake, please!»

The girl did not answer, she just looked at him, bewildered.

At that moment she heard someone come: they were Red and Liz. The huge red demon, seeing the scene that loomed before him, remained speechless. Then, looking at the infamous man called Edgar in the face, stood aghast: no ... it was not possible. It could not be him. He could not say anything, if not two words ... a name:

«Ian Lacey!»

«S.. Surprised, Red?» Ian said, trembling. Although life was leaving him, he left his mocking tone and provocative.

«Why ...?».

« Look at yourself! More little than animals, incapable of reasoning. Your species is dying ... you are inferior to us in intelligence, so you never progressed, neither dominated the Earth ... and now ... with that stupid serum .. .you want to relegate us in your own inferiority ... ». He burst into a laughter, loud and desperate at the same time: «It is time to put an end to this story ...». He turned to Selene, and in a moment he returned to point his gun at her, «When you'll die, no one will know where the serum is ...».

At that precise moment the prince Nuada left Selene on the ground, drew his spear and rushed Ian Lacey, cutting his throat. He did not even realize that the shot was off, going to hit him right in the chest. He dropped his spear and turned to Selene, looking her for the last time before falling to the ground in agony.

«Forgive me, sister…» he thought, also feeling the agony of Princess Nuala, secondly, that was in the same storm of pain. Again turned his eyes toward Selene, who still looked him with dismay. He knew that she could not cure him, as she was losing consciousness. Probably she wasn't able to understand what was happening. The prince closed his eyes, waiting for the arrival of comforter death, that this time (he was sure) was coming.

A few yards away, Selene gathered her last strength to drag herself towards him. She groaned in despair: she had lost a lot of blood, and the forces were leaving her. In her condition could not be able to heal the prince, but she struggled just to make a poor attempt. The pain prevented almost moving, thankfully she felt someone grabbed her by the waist and arms, dragging straight from Nuada. She turned his head for a moment: Red and Liz were helping her to achieve him.

Without saying a word, Selene put her hand on the breast of the prince. She tried to concentrate, but failed to issue even a mere flash of light: all that she knew was that she was now the clouding the view. The senses, and perhaps even life, were leaving her. She closed her eyes, bowed her head, and said that it was useless, she had to surrender.

«NO! I gotta do it!» she thought as she opened her eyes again, making a superhuman effort to remain alarm: she pressed her hand very hard against the wound of the prince, but soon fainted finally, the last thing she could see was a big beam of light from her hand that entirely covered the Nuada's wound.


	20. Chapter 21

The general quarter of HDC was now in alarm. The surveillance identified the intruders and ransacked the entire building. Releasing all prisoners, Abe and Johann tried to head towards the exit. They were joined immediately by Red, Liz and Nuada, which was carrying Selene unconscious.

"Brother Red!" Abe exclaimed, relieved.

"Thank God you're here, agents!" Johann said.

"Edgar is dead.I'll Explain you later." briefly mentioned the agent Hellboy. Then he turned to Abe and Nuada: "You two, go and ask for help for Selene, we think to throw down this shitty place!"

"Okay, Red!" Abe agreed that his friend was right: it was much more useful to help Selene at that moment than to the other.

In the confusion, no one noticed that the elf Lorcán followed Nuada.

Once gone Nuada and Abe, Red, Johann and Liz led the group of creatures towards a huge hall, whose perimeter was surrounded by gates, each of which occupied by dozens of guards were all armed to the teeth. The agents understood to be trapped. Even if, they could never attack those mercenaries without causing deaths among the prisoners.

"Only a miracle could get us out unscathed!" Liz said fearfully.

"Here it is a miracle!" Red exclaimed as she heard strange sounds that occupied the area, accompanied by cries of battle. Some of the soldiers turned back: heard the verses similar to those of bats, but soon realized they was wrong. Hundreds of tooth fairies, in fact, assaulted them devoured in no time. Immediately after noticed dozens of trolls, orcs, elves, goblins and bogart that attacked the remaining soldiers, who now fled everywhere. Wasting no time, even Red, Liz and Johann threw themselves into the fray, followed by other creatures. With all those creatures discovered to their aid, defeat the guards turned out to be a no-brainer.

Once neutralized the enemy forces, they went all out.

"Guys, where are you appeared out?" Red asked a couple of trolls.

"We came from the troll market! Princess Nuala warned us, and so we have come to help you!"

Before long, the three agents of the BPRD were joined by Princess Nuala.

"Thank you, Highness! We heard your help ..." Red said.

"You're welcome ... I'm just stepped in at the right time!" said the Princess of complicity glancing at Liz, who, seeing the questioning look of his beloved demon laughed softly.

"How is Selene, Highness?" asked Red.

The look of Princess frowned: " She is with my brother and Abraham ...". She couldn't say anything else.

The agents ran to Nuada, who kept Selene in his arms. Her complexion was cadaverous, her body cold and breathing hurt.

Seeing reach her teammates, Abe met them and said, "She lost a lot of blood. She needs transfusions, but do not know if she will ...".

At that moment they were all taken by a deep sadness, in particular the princess, who felt deep in all the pain of her brother: he who, a step away from happiness, was losing in this way.

Selene opened her eyes for a moment: she felt very bad, she was cold, and with the exception of strong arms that held her up, nothing needed to give her warmth. She saw that to hold her was the Prince.

"N. .. Nua ... da ..." she sighed, while brushing his cheek with her hand.

"Selene! You're Still awake! Now listen: you must not fall asleep, do you understand? ...Stay awake! Stay Awake!"

Unfortunately she could not keep her eyes open, something dragged her into the darkness, into a soft, warm oblivion, that everything takes and nothing gives back. Her vision blurred and she fell asleep, while Nuada was holding her face with both hands, shouting her name.


	21. Chapter 22

Chapter XXII

It was all dark ... not a voice, not a draft of air could make her hope that she was still alive. "Maybe I am in Purgatory," she thought.

She could hear nothing, it was all so lifeless. "Perhaps the materialists were right ..." she corrected herself.

There was a spark of life in those damned darkness, except for a sound: repetitive, monotonous, smooth. It was a beep. She also began to see something, realizing that if she had not seen anything yet, it was because she had her eyes closed. All she saw was a screen, on which appeared at regular intervals, a funny green wave.

"An electrocardiogram?" she asked surprised: "but what kind of purgatory is this?".

She rolls her eyes again, trying to move her arms, which were quite heavy. She turned her head the other way: she noticed a strange red envelope, from which it started a drip, that ended in her arm. She realized that they were doing transfusions, and that was not the Purgatory, but a hospital room.

"Welcome back, Selene" the voice called. She was still groggy from the previous state of unconsciousness. she turned her gaze: was Prince Nuada in person who called her.

"Sire" she whispered, as she tried to sit up.

"Stay relaxed, honey. You still have to recover." The elf said softly while he stroked her forehead. He sat down beside her, continuing to stroke her forehead and hairs. They looked at each other for a few seconds without speaking, but suddenly Nuada stood up, stepping away from her. He walked to the door of the room, opened it and whispered to someone out, "she's awake." Immediately after the room was invaded by all the people she had known in those days: Hellboy, Liz, Nuala, Abe, Johann, and an elf that she had never known.

"How's our healer?" Liz said jokingly.

Selene laughed: "I'm better, thank you!"

"These are for you!" Nuala said putting on the table a box of chocolates.

Visitors stayed for several minutes, but suddenly the prince Nuada announced: "Gentlemen, it is better for us to just leave Lorcán and Selene."

The girl looked at him with questioning eyes. The prince Nuada approached her and said: "He has to tell you something very important..."

"O.. Ok ..." Said Selene, still puzzled.

Once they were all gone, Lorcán began to turn back and forth to the room in evident embarrassment, then suddenly stopped, asking: "Do you need anything? Can I get you a drink?"

"No, thank you ..." Selene said, more and more confused. The stranger did not awe-inspiring, but the way he acted, it was evident that he was very nervous.

The young elf nodded, then began to walk, this time more slowly.

This time was Selene to ask: "Prince Nuada told me that you have something to tell me.".

"It 's true, you ..." said the elf yet. Then he took a chair and sat down beside her, "I have ... I knew your parents.".

"Really?" Selene was surprised.

"Yes, better than you might believe.".

Selene was undecided whether to be happy or upset by this unexpected news: "What do you mean? How did you know my mother?"

After a moment's pause, the elf replied: "She married my brother."

"Whaaat?" Selene exclaimed incredulously. "My mother married? It's Not possible, maybe you confused with someone else."

"I'm not wrong. Please, believe me.".

"My mother ... married to an elf ... She had never believed in marriage ... at least that's what I knew about her ...".

"This was clearly done to protect you. She did not want that you try to looking for your father, finishing straight in some trap of 'HDC or worse, at the risk of being persecuted or marginalized by magical creatures." Politely interrupted the elf. Then he said: "The elves have never frowned unions with human women ... especially at that time, where already it was rumored that Prince Nuada wanted to return from exile to wage war against the human world ... situation was clearly delicate, so we could not afford infighting. "Selene did not speak, disappointed in that part of the story: she wondered how could love be so cruelly thwarted only because arose between two people so different. Reading the disappointment in her eyes, Lorcan went on to say, "Your parents loved each other very much: your father's name was Labhrás, he worked at the court as a board member. He served faithfully the real Bethmoora for centuries ... He left the council to devote himself entirely to his wife and his daughter. He never told the real reason why he left. I was the only one who knew of their marriage, which was celebrated in secret. They lived a long time in Canada, away from prying eyes. Unfortunately, ,shortly after you were born, the HDC found them, and Labhrás was taken away, but not before he had allowed yourself and Babara to escape. He died in that kind of mess in a very short time, tormented by atrocious experiments. The rest you know ... ".

Selene looked empty for long, long minutes. Lorcán was very understanding, just stared at the floor. He knew of her shock. By stopping the embarrassing silence, the young woman asked, "How was he?"

Lifted and moved by the question, Lorcan replied: "He was similar to you, Selene. Though physically look is different, the expression on your face is his own. I recognized well on his way to laugh before, while joking" remembering his brother, Lorcán could not hold back a tear.

The girl began to cry, and he gave her a handkerchief and tenderly stroked her head, giving her a kiss on the forehead, " They loved you so much, Selene. And know that you'll never be alone, I'll be there to take care of you! Now I'll let you rest. Heal quickly, I recommend it, because I'll have so much to tell about your family. ".

"I will do my best," she whispered through her tears, tearing a smile to the one who now knew as her uncle.


	22. Chapter 23

Chapter XXIII

A festive atmosphere reigned among the cold corridors of BPRD: Red and Liz had officially announced their marriage, which would take place three weeks later. It seemed that the bride and groom were eager to pronounce that fateful "Yes". Other agents organized a party in their honor in the library. Obviously, were also inviter Abe, Johann, Selene, Lorcán, the two real Beethmora, and a considerable number of elves, fairies, bogart, trolls and goblins. Human agents tried an initial discomfort to see the whole room filled with magical creatures, but after a while they managed to chat with them friendly. It was from immemorial time that were no longer visible human enter into peaceful contact with the children of the Earth.

In the midst of the crowd pushed the future husband, that took the hand of his beloved, and he went to the entrance of the library, going up the stairs, so that everyone could see it: "Ladies and gentlemen human and magical!" began, tearing a chuckle General: "Liz and me are happy you're all here! You don't know how beautiful it is for us to see you all safe and sound, after the dangerous situation that three months ago has involved so many of us! Liz and me have made an important decision, beautiful but ... challenging! " this time the laughter grew louder. then Red went on: "It is an honor to share it with you."

All agents were genuinely moved by the speech of the clumsy demon: his simple nature and a bit gruff not always allow him to make speeches like that. At one point, Red asked to Liz if she had anything to add. At the denial of his girlfriend, Red exclaimed aloud: "Then we give a shock to this funeral, guys!" He leaned to the side to pick up one of the crates of beer they had brought to celebrate. He pulled out several cans, which he distributed generously to all those who were meeting to offer him their best wishes. When he began to drink a fair amount of beer, Liz snatched the can, saying reproachfully: "You have already want to get drunk?"

"It was just the first ...!" Red protested weakly.

"You do not want to force me to drag you in the bedroom ... you know that I'm not able to do it!"

"Okay ... I do not get drunk! Idea ... But I would like to do something, I could steal the Manning's tutu, I think that I'm nice in pink!"

Liz laughed, and Red retorted: "I mean, I could wear it at the ceremony! " he said as he patted his belly with his left hand to Liz, now rounded.

The girl, putting aside the joke, he said equally amused: "About Thomas ... I'm sorry that we have wrongly suspected of being Edgar. ..."

"Yeah ... he' s just a little ass, but he is a good man!" Red confirmed. Then he added: "But in his apartment I found a way to blackmail him if he tries to break our boxes ...!"

They both laughed at the joke, looking right at Thomas Manning, intent on arguing with Fred Simmons, probably for the old story of the coffee machine.

Across the room, by the fireplace, Abe was timidly trying to talk with Princess Nuala about something he wanted very much. He had not had many opportunities to talk to her, as Prince Nuada was often present, but now he could jump on the fact that he went to speak with Selene and her uncle Lorcán.

"Now that we are alone, Nuala, I want to tell you ..."

"Tell me, Abraham." The princess asked curiously. That night she was dressed in a beautiful lavender dress, which highlighted her slender figure and sinuous. Abe was more than usual enchanted by her beauty, and had difficulty starting his speech.

"I love you, but ... I feel that this situation is not good enough anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Abe shook his gills: "I mean ... I want to make one more step ... more ... important! That strengthens our bond, really!"

The young elf was surprised, she now understood what about was asking Abe.

Before she could answer, the man-fish knelt before her, took her hand and said, "Nuala, will you marry me?" Even if he was trying to remain calm, Abe was terrified of her rejection.

The princess took his hand, making sure that Abe would rise, and said to him, full of emotion: "Yes!"

Abe would have liked to smile, but physically he couldn't. He just caress her cheek and kissing her tenderly. Then, struck by a sudden thought: he took a small blue box, and handed it to Nuala. The Princess widened her eyes, and Abe said, embarrassed, "I should give it to you before, when I was bent over in front of you ...". Nuala smiled tenderly, then she opened the box and gasped for the beautiful loner who shone as a pledge of the solemn promise of Abe.

"Oh, Abraham, it's wonderful!" Said the princess, hugging him.

Not far from the two newly engaged, Nuada had approached with a bit of awe Selene and Lorcán, who were talking with two agents. Some time ago the prince came to know personally Labhràs: the royal family, in fact, was very grateful to him for his services. The whole story of his secret marriage with the human mother of Selene left him surprised, however, since the devotion of Labhràs for the elven people was known to all in Beethmora. One who knew little, however, was the brother of Labhràs, who had joined the board for a decade or so, when the prince was still in exile. Nuada knew that Selene that now lived with Lorcan, and she did nothing but ask questions about her parents, and he answered all her questions willingly. Now Selene was no longer alone, no longer needed for his protection. Yet, somehow, he was sorry ...

He stepped toward her, not forgetting the presence of her uncle.

"Good evening, Lorcán."

"Good evening, Highness." replied the other elf, bowing. Even Selene, who was with him, did the same. Keeping her eyes on the ground. They had not seen since the girl was out of the hospital.

"Nice party, sire. Isn't it?" Lorcán said again.

"Yes. Very nice."

Selene continued to remain mute as a fish, unable to look him in the eyes.

"How are you, Miss Wood?" asked the prince.

"Well, thank you."

" Are Your wounds completely healed?"

"Yes .." then she looked around, "If you'll excuse me, height, uncle, they're calling me." and walked away, almost running with an awkward reverence.

Prince Nuada would give an arm to take her hands and declare everything he felt for her. He could not explain all that polite detachment with which she treated him, he just knew that it hurt him.

It was Lorcán to stop Nuada's thoughts: "I hope that the events of recent months have you done to change your mind."

"About what?" asked the prince.

"With regard to humans."

Nuada took a deep breath: "I do not know ... I do not think that will ever change anything."

"Look for yourself, your highness. Children of the Earth and humans are talking peacefully. You really want to crush any attempt at reconciliation?"

"Of course not. But I demand that the truce must be respected. I will not give my people the pain of another broken promise.".

"It will be difficult to build a path of peace and bring everything back like old times. But if ye will obey my humble opinion, I think it's worth a try.".

The prince nodded thoughtfully. "If you'll excuse me, my good Lorcán ... I also have urgency to get away."

" You most go to my niece, right?"

Nuada turned around, surprised and even slightly awe.

"She didn't say anything about you two, if that's what you believe. I understood how you looked her.".

The prince made no reply.

"Go to her only if you are sure to make her happy.". Lorcán cut short.

Nuada nodded and went away in a hurry, making his way through the crowd.

Selene had moved away from a piece from the party. She walked nervously in the hallway adjacent to the library. She was holding a glass of champagne, which she abandoned almost immediately on a shelf. The meeting with Nuada had made her heart beat wildly. She touched her cheeks with both hands, still flushed and she chided herself soon after. He should be more rational, she could not behave like a teenager again. "It seems to me to be back in high school!" she thought. "You're a woman, damn it! Behave for the age you are." The truth was that 'the meeting had done so much evil. She never wanted to see him again. She knew what he wanted from her, she could not jump into a relationship that she would have been meaningless. She'd suffered, kowing that she could considered a mere concubine, perhaps she would cry seeing him with other women, be abandoned as soon as he was tired of her ... She did not want to take any chances like that. Life had already taken off so much, the only thing that remained was the dream of a true love, forever.

She saw that Liz was heading toward his room, "Hey, Selene. What're you doing here all alone?"

"Ehm ... no, I was tired." Answered.

Liz raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah .."

"I do not believe you. Treasury. It's all night you always look around. You are looking to escape the prince, isn't it?"

Selene blushed, startled.

"Ho .. how ...?"

"It 's clear to everyone that he loves you, except to you."

Selene laughed, but behind her laughter there was a hint of bitterness, as well as nervousness, "Oh, come on. You say that because you don't know what happened."

Liz thought a bit about before answering: "I do not know what happened between you and him, but I know that ... I mean, I do not know very well. But from what little I've seen I realized something: Prince Nuada is a warrior, a person not accustomed to express what he feels. Maybe he has his own way to prove it, but I'm sure he loves you. ".

Selene shook her head in disbelief. "You have no idea what he said to me ..."

"Believe me, my dear, he could really ...".

"Liz asked me to go to bed with him! ... Without commitment, you know?" Selene exclaimed in exasperation.

"Ah .. This ... change quite a lot of things ..." Liz was surprised. She knew that the elf was a little strange and not very sensitive, but get to ask to have Selene as his lover was another matter entirely. "I'm sorry, Selene ... but you ... how do you feel?"

"I don't live well, as you can see. But sooner or later I'll feel better ..."

"Do not you think that maybe now he wants to have a serious relationship with you?"

"Him? Imagine! And then I do not trust him.".

Liz continued: "And if he say that he loves you?"

Selene closed the speech in a solemn way, but ironically: "I don't go in his arms even if he asked me to marry him!"

At that precise moment came just the prince, who advanced a race to the girls.

He stood before them, and greeted them with a slight bow, "Good evening Elizabeth. Selene ..."

Liz understood at that time to be too much, even if neither the prince nor the Selene mention was made to move away, and said, "I can get right away Red, I'll see you later, guys." And she ran away.

Soon after followed a silence to say the least embarrassing. Selene was the first to speak: "If you'll excuse me, sire ... At this time my uncle is looking for me ..." and she turned to leave. She felt a hand gently grasp. She turned like to reiterate her desire to leave, but the prince sealed her lips in a kiss. At first she tried to resist him, pushing him. But, seeing that the prince did not give up, she surrendered to him, abandoning herself to those same emotions that had already experienced three months earlier. When the idyll ended, the prince smiled at her, just like the first time he had kissed her. He found that expression in the same tenderness of those moments so much regrets.

"You must not tempt me so ... I will not give you what you ask of me ...".

The prince took her hand and raised it to his lips, kissing them, without disengaging the embrace: "Marry me."

" You only want ... What did you say?"

"Marry me, Selene!"

"W. .. what? ... What do you mean ...?" She asked in a timid whisper.

"I was scared. Scared of myself and what I still feel. I love you!"

Selene did not answer, her eyes clouded with tears. She tried to suffocate them with little success. She buried her face in the chest of the prince. He stroked her head, then touched her chin, making sure that get up on her face. His eyes, usually so dark and threatening, they transmitted an unrivaled security.

"I love you too, your highness."

"Please, call me Nuada." said the prince, who, without wasting any more time, he kissed her again, showing her with facts what he felt.

In the midst of the party, Thomas Manning wanted to speak: "I want to propose a toast to our future married couple! Please, guys come here!"

Red was touched: "Thank you, Tom, but I would like to extend my toast to another beautiful couple, who will marry on the same day ... we will make one big ceremony ... congratulations to Abe and Nuala!"

It was followed by thunderous applause, with many people who gave their best wishes to the newlyweds.

"There we are!" Nuada intervened, making its way through the crowd, while holding the hand of Selene.

"Whaaat?" Red said, happy but surprised.

"That's right, gentlemen! Selene has just agreed to marry me!"

"So much for consistency ..." Liz thought aloud, remembering what she had said earlier. Selene, hearing her, laughed: "It 's true, Liz. Right on!"

"I predict that Father Joseph will have a lot of work that day!" joked Red, welcomed by lots of laughter.

Thomas began to speak: "Well! So let's drink to our three couples, with best wishes for a happy marriage, serene and ... enough!"

All toasted, pleasantly surprised by the turn the evening had taken. In the following days there was much talk of the party in which they went from one marriage in three in only to two hours.


	23. Chapter 24

Chapter XXIV. (Epilogue)

In the throne room of the old railroad depot, was held yet another meeting of the Grand Council of the Elves. They were all excited for the significant diplomatic progress occurred in recent times with humans. Only a year and a half away, had succeeded in transforming the skepticism of men in sympathy. Some countries of the world were already intent on recognizing the rights of the people ended up in the dustbin of history. Over the years, would come even to have some territory for them. They knew that it would take decades, even centuries, but they were all optimistic about it, considering they had received a lot of support on the part of so many humans. Nuada, who by now had been proclaimed king, moved silently witnessed the exchange of views. Sitting on the throne with rapt and attentive, holding his hand to Selene, who sat next to it. After the meeting, the chamberlain approached Nuada to organize diplomatic meetings that the prince should have taken with the various heads of state, the remaining board members, however, were granting each other further for other meetings.

Lorcán, now an elf very consulted for his wisdom, was giving his provisions, before embracing his beautiful niece, who came to him cheerfully, "How is my beautiful queen?"

"Well, uncle. And tell me, how is my trustworthy counselor?"

"Just as well I hope that your pregnancy is going well!" he said with tenderness Lorcán.

"Good, is now in its third month!" she replied as she touched her belly slightly round. He thought aloud, saying, "I hope it's as good as his dad!"

"Even his mom is not bad!" answered Lorcán while stroked her head. Then, remembering a commitment, he said: "Now go, my dear, I must arrange a meeting with a German diplomat ... you know, those are very accurate ...".

"Okay. Take care, dear uncle.".

"I will do my best!" he smiled and leaving the throne room along with others who, like him, they walked toward the exit.

When Lorcan saluted Selene and walked away, Nuada approached his wife and encircled her waist, kissing her neck softly.

Selene let out a giggle in surprise, then turned to her husband and kissed him tenderly: "Today's meeting was longer than usual.".

"You're right, my love. But it was worth it.".

"Yeah, thanks to your idea we are now progressing just fine!" Selene said.

Nuada gave her another kiss to Selene, and whispered: "But the credit is also of my beloved wife. If you had not stolen the piece of the crown would never have come this far."

"You say? I do not believe. You've never been a bloodthirsty, at least not the way ..." laughed together softly.

"A little bit true ... You gave me the piece from a long time, but I have not met the crown ... I gradually regained confidence in diplomacy, and I put aside my pride.".

"Yes, you gained to hope ...".

"And to love!" he continued. Then he said: "What do you think of going to see our friends at the BPRD, in the next few days?"

"I would say that it's okay. I can not wait to go to find those little pests!"

"Yeah," said Nuada. "The children of Red and Liz are really adorable. Not to mention the daughter of Abraham and Nuala.".

"She is only two months old and he's already quite a temper ... I'm afraid to look she's a lot like his uncle ..." Selene said ironically.

"I hope not!" said the prince, laughing. Then, looking at the pregnant belly of his wife, he continued: "... and I hope that our little do not take from me ..."

"And why? You're Not so bad!"

"Well ... my pride, my anger and my stubbornness led me to hurt so many people, and I would not see my own temperament in our children ..."

Selene gave him a light kiss on the lips to stop it, "If you were to look like I would be proud! ... Then a furious temper can always return useful, if you manage it well, just as you did on several occasions." Selene rested her head on his shoulder.

After a while that they remained embraced, Selene asked to her husband: "Well! We decided what to do in the next few days, but what do we do now?"

"I got an idea ... I would!" promptly answered Nuada, taking her in his arms, and leading to their rooms. There they loved each other, renewing, as in every moment of their existence, their commitment to accept each other, together with the son who grew up inside Selene.


End file.
